The Need To Touch - A Dragon's Frustration
by GhostMoonWolf
Summary: The Twin Dragons are both extremely frustrated and aggravated for what seems like no reason at all. They have been driving their guild mates insane with their behavior but no one can seem to explain it. What was supposed to be a mission to blow off steam takes a unique turn when Natsu suggests something to Sting that ends in a locked room and a new Fairy friend. (Stingue)
1. Aggression

Sting growled storming past Yukino who gave a squeak and ducked behind the bar. Sting had been in a bad mood lately and was taking it out on his guild mates with out really meaning too. To make matters worse Rogue also appeared to be in the same kind of mood and had a dark aura around him at all times that had even sweet little Frosch keeping his distance. The exceeds had no idea what was driving their partners to act like this. No one did. It had started two weeks ago.

During the summer solstice the two had began to act kind of funny. Rogue who would occasionally smile stopped and seemed to revert back into his shell and Sting who was normally so happy go lucky had began to revert to his old more aggressive self. When Yukino out of good intentions had tried to talk to him he actually turned and snarled at her.

That act alone surprised everyone but what surprised them more was Rogue actually shouting at Minerva for apparently not leaving him alone. All she had done was sit beside him and quietly question if he would like to accompany her on a job request maybe get out and blow off some steam and hopefully settle down and return to his old self.

The Dragon Slayer Twins had never acted this aggressive towards their friends before. Frosch stated that Rogue scared him by making all kinds of mean faces. Lector was hesitant to say anything even praise Sting after getting yelled at teeth bared by Sting. Rufus layed a comforting hand on Yukino's shoulder as their guild master stalked by.

Sting seemed antsy for some unknown reason and would sometimes appear to be looking for something or wanting to do something. Even sometimes be seen sniffing the air before turning and snarling at any who got to close to him. Surprisingly enough the two dragon slayers didn't attack one another or snarl at each other like they did to everyone else even their exceed companions.

"I have no memory to base their behavior off of that could possibly be causing them to act like this."Rufus states watching wearily as Sting once more stalks past causing Orga to dodge out of his way to avoid getting snapped at. "KEEP OUT OF MY WAY!" Sting swung around getting right up in Orga's face as he said it his teeth bared a hostile expression on his features.

Orga had no wish to fight Sting having already done so earlier that week and gotten beaten pretty bad by a enraged slayer who didn't hold anything back and he had felt reluctant to harm a comrade who was just seemingly having a bad couple days. Orga stepped back away from the infuriated slayer only to step on the feet of the other.

Accidentally provoking Rogue into snarling and baring his teeth at him. Pretty much everyone in the guild by then had chosen to seek out the relative safety of hiding behind the bar. "I really wish I knew what had gotten into them. Their behavior is beginning to grate on my nerves and test my patience." Minerva comments softly so as not to draw the two pacing dragons attention.

"We've looked into every possible thing it could be and nothing comes up. We even tried contacting Fairy Tail and got no answer. If Sting and Rogue are behaving this way I can just imagine what Fairy Tail must look like with three 1st gen Dragon Slayers in their guild and one 2nd gen. "Rufus sighed tilting his hat down over his face which currently had a piece of the rim missing thanks to both Rogue and Sting who had to all appearances sake found the feather on it irritating and had sent an attack towards it with Rufus's head still underneath.

It was only thanks to his quick reflexes that he had escaped with minimal damage down to his hat. "Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue all of a sudden let out a loud cry sending his breath attack flying towards the request board where a job request slip had come slightly unpinned and was flapping slightly in the gentle breeze created by Sting stalking past it at a fast pace.

Seemingly as if triggered by Rogue's sudden attack Sting turned and Sent his own breath attack crashing into the remains of the board decimating it further. "White Dragon's Roar!" All that remained of the board after he was through adding in his own two cents to the destroying the job request board was the job request flier itself that had originally set Rogue off having somehow survived the two attacks launched at it.

The flier drifted through the air to land calmly at the Shadow Dragon's feet. Rogue's eyebrows drew together in a somewhat confused expression as he bent down to retrieve the piece of paper. His ruby colored eyes scanning the page as he read the details of the request. "Hey Sting come check this out." He calls calmly to his partner as if he hadn't just helped destroy an inanimate object for no reason.

"What is it?" Sting asks as he made his way over to peer over his partner's shoulder. "Hey this looks interesting. Stop a bunch of Dark Guild members from terrorizing Onibus station and apprehend them. The reward is good size too. Wonder why no one ha bothered taking this job yet? It sounds easy enough for us to do and we can have some fun beating the snot out of those dark guild members. Sting comments earning a silent nod from Rogue.

No one had been able to go on any requests due to the Twin Dragons' odd behavior as of late they had all been too afraid of what the guild hall might look like if they left them alone to their own devices for to long. "Alright Lector, Frosch let's go we're going on a mission." Sting says getting pumped punching his fist into his own hand a grin spreading across his face.

With that the dragon slayer duo was gone already racing out of the guild with their exceeds hot on their heels flying to keep up with them. Cautiously as if worried they might turn around and come back the rest of the guild slowly made their way out from behind the bar. "Well that was unexpected to say the least." Rufus murmurs brushing off a seat in which to sit in.

"I can't believe they destroyed the request board like that." Orga comments striding over to where it had been. "What I can't believe is how despite everything they have destroyed and damaged these past two weeks those flowers you got from that job have somehow survived. What was the name of them again?" Dobengal asks Yukino who moved to stroke a finger down the velvety smooth black, white and gold petals of a pair of entwined flowers similar in looks to Dragon Snapes sitting in a pot on one side of the bar.

"Their called Dragon's Lovers and they are incredibly rare and expensive they are the new hot item this year in the flower industry. They were part of the reward for completing a job about two weeks ago I choose this one since the colors reminded me of Sting and Rogue our own resident dragons." Yukino says with a bright smile on her face. "Yeah well the pollen is getting everywhere and I feel like I'm allergic." Orga complains sneezing from the thick heavy pollen and fragrance of the flowers that hung in the air. Little did anyone know that those very flowers had gotten their names for a reason.


	2. Train Ride

Sting and Rogue argued for a bit over how to get to Onibus Station. Sting wanted to walk but Rogue was in no mood to take so long to get there and have to put up with the over powering scent that hung in the air still. After a while the two finally agreed to take the train in if it meant getting away from the smell that was over powering to their sensitive noses.

Rogue waited while Sting still grumbling paid for their tickets. Their exceeds a little ways off investigating some flowers similar in looks to the ones Yukino had brought home that sitting in a pot near by. "Frosch, Lector come on." He calls as they head towards the platform. He felt edgy and irritated still despite being out in the fresh air.

He could still smell the stench that had permeated the air both at the guild and out in town. He couldn't understand it why was it everywhere? He still felt strange in the back of his mind he knew the way he was acting was ridiculous but at the same time he just couldn't help it he felt so ... aggravated, annoyed, irritated so many things he just couldn't describe and that made him feel even more frustrated then before.

To make things worse the stench he smelled wasn't a disgusting one it smelled pleasant enough but it was just two over powering to him and combined with his irritation and he couldn't help but feel grumpy about it even though he had no idea where it was coming from. The only time he felt calm enough was when he was back at his and Sting's place. They both felt a little more relaxed at home more comfortable.

The smell wasn't as strong there either which helped them relax. He had felt only somewhat aggravated last night lounging on the couch with Sting. Unfortunately though the smell was starting to embedded itself in their clothes so it was steadily growing worse at night when they got home they still had to deal with the smell sunk into their clothes which resulted in the two of them stripping and discarding their clothes in a heap by the door.

They had been friends for so long and they lived together so it wasn't like it was that big of a deal if they both walked around the house in their boxers. They had seen each other naked before and they were both guys so it was no big deal to either of them. Besides Sting slept in his boxers half the time. The other half Rouge was lucky if Sting wore anything to bed at all.

Rouge just stood there beside Sting giving small growls at anyone who got to close to him. Sting seemed to just keep his teeth bared the entire wait for the train to Onibus to arrive. Frosch and Lector kept wandering off to sniff flowers which irritated the slayers more causing them to bark at their exceeds to get over here and stay put beside them.

Frosch whimpered sadly and had tears in his eyes at being yelled at which made Rouge feel bad for doing so but he couldn't help it he just felt so... aggravated right then. With every thing not just his exceed but with everyone but Sting. They had some sort of unspoken thing between them that they couldn't seem to get mad or frustrated with the other for some strange reason when everything and everyone else got on their nerves.

The train finally rolled into the station causing Sting to snap out in irritation at the passengers getting off and complain and growl at the conductor. Rogue brushed past the people not caring if he was rude as he boarded the train grimacing at the thought of actually having to put up with his motion sickness from being on the stupid thing before deciding it WAS better then putting up with the smell outside.

Sting just barged his way through the throngs of people making their way off the train while the exceeds struggled to get on and not be left behind. It didn't take long before people just moved out of their way as both stalked through the train cars growling and glaring at people. Finally reaching the cars that had private cabins to sit in during the journey.

The train whistle blew signaling that it was about to move again causing the Twin Dragons to immediately throw open the first cabin door they could reach. To their utter surprise the three dragon slayers of Fairy Tail sat in the cabin along side Lucy, Levy and Romeo. The three dragon slayers looked up in surprise as the door was thrown open. The two males gave a slight growl in some kind of warning sliding closer to the two females. Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu scooting over to make room for the two new dragon slayers if they wished to join them.

"You can come in and sit down if you like." Wendy says rather shyly from her seat by the window beside Romeo who just gave a nod in agreement. The whistle blew again making the decision for them as they quickly sat down as the train began to move once more. Immediately Rouge felt sick and just glancing at Sting who sat across from him he could tell he felt the same.

His stomach ached and he felt extremely nauseous as the train began to move causing him to feel as if he was going to be sick. He felt slightly disoriented from the motion sickness and nausea before it all of a sudden cleared it up. The cool relaxing feeling that was spreading through him started out slow before growing stronger.

Glancing up he saw young Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer casting her Troia spell on him. He couldn't help but feel grateful to her for it as he began to feel better already. He gave her a slight smile the first one in many days. She smiled back kindly before turning to his partner who didn't even have the heart to growl at the young female feeling far to weak himself.

Rouge feeling much better now took the chance to look around the cabin. Natsu sat next to Sting with Lucy on his other side keeping himself between the White Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Spirit Mage. He seemed somewhat irritated but calmed down when Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a soft. "Behave." He choose to instead sling his arm around the girl pulling her closer to his side. Happy who was sitting on the girls lap gave a soft snicker covering his mouth as he said "He _likes_ her." stretching out the word like as he always did.

Frosch as always willing to agree to just about anything piped up from where he had pulled himself up on the edge of the seat. "Fro thinks so too." Lector gave a small laugh from his own spot beside Sting who by now was looking much better. Glancing to his other side Rouge saw that he was sitting beside Gajeel who had a blushing Levy perched in his lap.

Thinking back briefly Rouge could have sworn she had been sitting _beside_ the Iron Dragon Slayer not sitting on his lap. He could have sworn when they first threw open the door to the cabin she had been on one side of him beside Romeo with Panther Lilly on her lap. Instead now Gajeel had apparently grabbed her and lifted her up onto his lap when the two new dragon slayers sat down. Lilly still sat on Levy's lap her arms wrapped around him squeezing him as she blushed a bright red.

It was Sting who asked the question they were both wondering. "If you guys are here were are Ezra and Gray?" He asks curious as to where the rest of Team Natsu was. "Their back at the guild relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet without three irritated dragons slayers around to destroy things." Romeo answers as Wendy sat back down beside him blushing faintly at what he said apparently ashamed to have once been acting as bad as the other two dragon slayers often do.

"You too?" Rouge asks in surprise directing the question at all three slayers. They nodded. "Yeah we've been feeling aggravated and frustrated for no reason really lately." Gajeel admits resting his chin on the top of Levy's head as she finally gave up struggle to get free of his lap and relased her death grip on poor Lilly.

"Freed figured out that they calmed down when around specific people though. So Lucy and Levy have been hanging around Natsu and Gajeel to keep them from getting too aggravated while I get to hang out with Wendy." Romeo adds in as he made room for Wendy to sit back down beside him. "I don't really know why its us specifically who help them be calm Freed wouldn't really explain it to me but he said it had something to do with our scents or something making them feel calm."

Wendy couldn't help but blush hiding her head because to her it was Romeo's scent that made her feel calm while before she had felt just so aggravated and mad and couldn't really think why she was feeling this way. She felt so ashamed to have been acting that way even growling at Mira when she asked her if she wanted something to drink. It was only when Romeo had worked up the courage to come up to her and try talking to her even giving her a hug that she had calmed down.

It helped that his scent which had always smelled pleasant to her helped block out the other scent that hung in the air that was just too stong for her sensitive nose to handle. Poor Carla who sat on Romeo's lap now to allow room for the newcomers had one hell of a time dealing with her constantly trying to keep an eye on her and keep her from attacking their fellow guild mates as she did different things around the guild along side Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus.

Yes Laxus had been acting the same way as them except for when Mira finally had enough and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away giving him a lecture on his behavior while he just stupidly followed her a confused expression on his face. It was later that Freed announced his idea of what might calm the other three down after watching Laxus remain calm so long as he was holding Mira in his arms often times burying his face against her neck to inhale her scent.

No one had dared make any sort of comment on this behavior coming from him out of fear of both Mira's wrath and Laxus's as well as the masters who was just glad his grandson had stopped helping destroy the guild. Mira seemed to find it cute the way Laxus was behaving and let him hold and cuddle her.

Sting couldn't help but laugh as he heard this. Even the great and mighty Laxus was acting badly. Frustrated and irritated just like the rest of them. Rouge was the one to think to ask the question though "Did you guys feel irritated with each other too as well as with everything else or no?" Natsu looked at him in surprise. "Well yeah we did. I mean we felt angry at everyone but Lucy for me. And Levy for Gajeel and Romeo for Wendy. I even fired a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist at Happy when he told me to stop destroying everything." Natsu said giving his little buddy an apologetic look. Happy crossed his arms and gave a huff pouting. "I still have singed fur from that attack you know."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" Natsu complains but shut up when Lucy elbowed him. "It's true they even snapped at us exceeds for no reason as well as attacking each other and starting fights with one another. Laxus even tossed Wendy during one such argument." Lilly confirmed with a nod. "He was a big brute about it too." Carla gripes crossing her arms a look of disdain on her face.

"Why don't you guys fight with each other?"Lucy asks curiously leaning around Natsu to glance at Sting as she spoke. Both of them paused meeting each others eyes as they thought about what they had learned. If the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers fought with each other becoming frustrated with one another then why didn't Sting and Rouge? They felt strangely calm when with each other even at the guild where they felt were extremely frustrated all the time.

They shook their heads in answer to the blondes question which caused her to cast them a confused look before giving a huff as Natsu not only pushed her back but also pulled her up against his side wrapping an arm tightly around her giving them a possessive glare warning them that she was his. They were getting a similar look from Gajeel as well the only Dragon Slayer not glaring at them was sweet little Wendy but then again her partner was a male not a female so she didn't seem to see much of a threat in them when it came to him. In fact she was sitting rather close to him giving a small giggle at something he had said that they didn't quite catch.

"So what are you guys doing here anyways? I mean where are you heading? Did you guys take a job?" Sting asks to break the silence and keep the two males distracted so they wouldn't keep glaring at him and Rouge. "Yeah we got a job to clear out a forest full of monsters that have been terrorizing a small village up in the mountains for a while now. The village happens to be famous for their hand spun milkshakes so part of our reward is getting to try some. I can't wait those milkshakes sound so delicious." Lucy explains giving a sigh in anticipation. The other girls hmmed their agreement happily.

The conversation continued on for a while until the next stop was announced as Onibus Station. "Ohh hey that's us. We got a job to clear out some dark guild members terrorizing the station recently." Sting says with a grin picking up Lector. "Hey no fair I want to beat up some dark guild members too." Natsu says with a scowl. "Natsu it's not your job. You can beat up some monster instead." Lucy says giving him a poke in the ribs.

Just as the train was pulling into the station Natsu grabbed Sting's arm pulling him down to whisper something in his ear that only the other Dragon Slayers caught. "Hey just so you know if you're feeling really frustrated a good fight helps you feel better but sex works even better trust me on this." Natsu says with a shit-eating grin. Wendy turned bright red in color causing Rome to worriedly ask her if she was okay curious as to what had caused her to blush so badly.

Gajeel just gave his signature laugh of "Ghihihi" as Rogue blushed lightly at what Natsu said finding it rather embarrassing what the Fire Dragon Slayer had said. Sting just returned Natsu's grin and nodded opening the cabin door his smile fading away as the irritating smell from earlier drifted in. The Twin Dragons parted ways with the Fair Dragons with short goodbyes and wishes of good luck.

"Man I can't wait to taste those smoothies." Lucy could be heard saying as Sting and Rogue disembarked. "I can't wait till we're up in the mountains were the air should be fresher and clearer. And hopefully not have that strange smell in it. It hangs around all over the guild and town as it is and seems to be everywhere." Wendy commented just as the two stepped off the train.

Rogue vaguely wondered as they got off the train why him and Sting didn't fight with one another like the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers had but put it to the back of his mind as he grew frustrated with the flow of traffic in the busy station the strong stench hanging in the air still annoying him once more. It hadn't been so bad in the cabin on the train but now it was everywhere again. Just as those strange new flowers were everywhere.


	3. The Job

It didn't take long for Sting to get aggravated once more and start shoving his way through the throngs of people. Lector clung to his shoulder keeping quiet as Sting pushed other people aside snapping at them and baring his teeth. Growls and snarls from behind him informed him that Rouge was also growing frustrated too.

For some odd reason this made him feel better knowing his partner felt the same way he did at the moment. It took quite a bit of snarling and glares as well as shoving before they got through the crowd. Panting from frustration Sting stormed up to the ticket office and shoved the job request through the opening informing the girl on the other side that they were there to take on the job.

After being pointed in the right direction Sting grabbed his partner by the hand and proceeded to drag him off in that direction impatient to get there already. At first Rouge didn't say anything about Sting holding his hand the way he was but after a while noticing the looks they were getting which irritated him since they had no right to judge them with out knowing them Rouge pulled his hand free from Sting's.

Rouge blushed brightly finding it embarrassing the odd looks they were getting from people as Sting barged his way through the crowded station. At first he didn't mind in fact he found it somewhat comforting. Feeling Sting touch him somehow calmed him down and he could see that it calmed Sting as well he was no longer snarling or baring his teeth at people.

Inhaling Sting's unique scent which he could pick up better now that they were holding hands helped keep him calm as well but after noticing the looks and putting up with them for a while he got uncomfortable with all the attention focused on them. He wasn't big on attention to begin with that's why he liked having a flashy person like Sting beside him to draw attention away from himself.

It was at that point where he was wishing he could just turn into a shadow and disappear but he couldn't bring himself to leave Sting like that so he settled from wrenching his hand from Sting's tight grip. He hadn't meant for it to be like that. To remove his hand so forcibly but when he tried to drop Sting's hand he seemed to unconsciously grip it tighter refusing to let go of him.

Sting turned shooting him a confused kind of hurt look that flashed through his cerulean blue eyes briefly causing Rouge's heart to hurt seeing it there. He hated seeing his best friend and partner hurt especially knowing he had put that look there but it confused him at the same time why did Sting react like that he knew Rouge wasn't that big on being touched though recently he was fine so long as it was just Sting.

Lector said something about keeping moving or the crowd would close in on them again which got Sting moving once more. The actual pause itself was very brief but had felt longer. Frosch was confused and stated so but Rouge just told him it was nothing and not to worry. Frosch clung to the top of his head as they finished making their way through the crowd.

Sting tried not to think about the way Rouge had pulled his hand from his own but he couldn't help it. Yeah he knew Rouge didn't like being touched but he had never made an issue out of Sting touching him before. Was it because they were in public? Since when did Rogue care what others thought about him? He usually just slunk into the shadows.

Sting came to a halt in front of the office they were looking for. Sting rubbed his forward briefly a headache growing as well as his anger and frustration. That stupid STENCH again was hanging all over the place beginning to soak into their clothes again which just aggravated him further. He banged his fist on the door before barging in not caring if it was rude or not.

The man sitting behind the desk looked up startled quickly ending his conversation with someone through a communications lacrima before turning his full attention to the two who had barged into his office. To both Dragon Slayers annoyance his office was decorated in many of the plants that appeared all over the station. The air in the office reeked of the smell that was far to overpowering as it was but confined in this small space it made things worse.

Sting grabbed the guy his mind a red haze of anger and frustration . He hauled the guy up by the front of his shirt his face inches from his own his sharp dragon slayer teeth on full view. "Job info now!" He snarls slamming the job request down on the desk before dropping the guy abruptly. The man sputtered indignant at being treat the way he was till he spotted the black and white guild marks on their shoulders.

"Your taking the job?"He squeaks torn between relief at finally getting rid of the nuisances that were driving business away and fear of the two before him. These were the legendary Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. And from the looks of them they were not in the mood to put up with much. He was quick to spill as many details as he could provide flinching at every growl or snarl coming from the two.

"It started not to long ago. I had just finished having the entire place decorated in these new flowers that cost me quite a bit of jewel when this guy showed up and just started to destroy the place. He complained the place reeked and smelled horrible. He was alone the first time and he did enough damage then but he came back the next day with two others and they continued to destroy everything and frighten away people. This has continued on for a while now and more and more people show up each time and destroy as much as possible. This can not continue!I'm losing business!"

"Who wants to stop in a town that is having trouble with a dark guild?! No one that's who! I know their from a dark guild since they seem to have no issue announcing it to all. They love bragging how they are from Poseidon's Wrath. I can't have this! Do you know how expensive it is to repair water damage? Everyday!" He rants getting up to pace throwing his hands up in the air.

"I can't keep affording this not so long as they continue to drive off my business! I need you two to stop this dark guild from destroying the station and terrorizing everyone. I'll reward you greatly for this if you can mange it. I'll even pay for you to stay in the finest of hotels Onibus has to offer. I'll pay for food too anything so long as you take care of this right away."

The man turns to them pleading with them. The two Dragon Slayers grinned having had their frustration grow as they stood there. Being practically begged to beat up some no good dark guilders was the only thing keeping them from destroying the room they were in. Lector and Frosch could sense the way they were feeling right then and choose to hold onto their slayers tightly and keep quiet and out of the way in case they choose to turn their frustration on them. "We'll do it." They state each grinning rather darkly making the man gulp.

They hadn't gotten far out of the office when they heard the echo's of screams coming from somewhere with in the station. Without sparing a glance at one another the two slayers took off at a full on run perfectly in sync with each other. They were just turning a corner when a wave of water crashed over them knocking them against a wall soaking them.

As they struggled to get to their feet after being thrown against the wall they heard more screams and cackles of evil laughter. The twins got up once more and raced off towards the sound. Sting took a deep breath in and released it with a shout "White Dragon's Roar!" His breath attack went shooting towards a man standing further ahead of them wearing a cloak that appeared to be made out of some kind of scales. The man didn't even bother to dodge but simply met Sting's roar with one of his own. "Water Dragon's Roar!"


	4. Twins vs Water Dragon Slayer and Mimicry

Sting was surprised by the man countering his attack with Dragon Slayer magic. Their attacks ended and they both stared at each a little wary and unsure. Sting was snapped out of it though when Rouge struck their opponent with his Shadow Dragon's Slash crying out the name of his attack as he did catching his opponent off guard and actually landing a strike.

Sting launched himself forward without a thought using his own White Dragon's Claw attack while Rouge administered another Shadow Dragon's Slash the two now attacking their opponent simultaneously. Just as their attacks were about to hit him the man's body wavered and their attacks went right through him as his body changed to water.

"Hah nothing can hurt me as long as I'm water." The man laughs reforming and launching his own attacking at them "Water Dragon's Slash!" The attack looked similar to Rouges own attack only made up of water that formed around his hand instead of shadows knocking the two back slightly. Their exceeds having stayed around the corner keeping out of the way and staying safe after the wave of water had washed them into the wall.

Sting growled in frustration taking a deep breath he raced towards them leaping over them and releasing his White Dragon's Holy Breath at him as he began to reform throwing him backwards among the others of his guild who hung further back laughing at the fight. Rouge not waiting for the man to land rushed forward shouting "Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash" as he turned himself into a shadow wrapping himself around his target and assaulted him with a barrage of shadows that he generated from his hands.

This not only hurt their actual opponent but many of the other mages around them. Sting let Rouge go at the Water Dragon Slayer as he launched his Holy Ray attack at all remaining mages careful to direct them away from his partner as many of the other mages were taken out by a bombardment of rays that struck them in a quick succession.

The fight was slowly being pushed further out into a more open area instead of the narrower hall that it had started in. Rogue was thrown back as their enemy unleashed his Water Dragon Wing Attack creating swirls of water around his arms that he unleashed to attack Rogue. Sting growled as Rogue was hurt by this attack turning his attention back to the man he snarled his mind once more becoming a red haze as anger and frustration filled him.

"White Drive." He whispers activating his White Drive state becoming enveloped in an aura of light. White scales appeared on his face and along his sides. "White Dragon's Claw!" A sphere of his holy light that he had gathered together in one of his hands shot straight at the Water Dragon Slayer He tried to shift into water but was stopped as the light tore right through his body before he could finish fully shifting.

The man hissed returning his normal form looking down at the stigma that had appeared on one side of his chest having torn through his cloak and clothes. "What but I was able to avoid it before?!" He exclaims in surprise. Sting growled baring his teeth. "It's all about timing and like this my spell is more powerful." He roared again launching his White Dragon's Holy Breath directly at him.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" From out of no where or seemingly so his partner's breath attack was fired at HIM not the enemy but him; hitting him, injuring him and throwing him back along side Rogue who still lay on the floor were he had been thrown after the Water Dragon Slayer's Wing Attack. "Sting!" Rogue cried out in confusion watching as his own breath attack that he had not fired struck his friend.

Sting groaned lifting himself up turning his attention to a new person a women dressed in a form fitting body suit with a cut out over her stomach and chest. The body suit appeared to be made up of scales and she had fins protruding over her hips and elbows and the back of her calves coming from the thigh high boots she wore and the long gloves as well as the body suit. She had blue green hair pulled back in a pony tail and sea green eyes that raged with hatred.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" She cried and attacked Sting again with one of Rouges moves injuring him further. "Sting!" Rogue yelled again scrambling to his feet. Growling he activated his own Shadow Drive before launching another of his attacks at her. "Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" The women laughed and used the same attack to strike him. Rogue grunted as his own attack was used against him but quickly over powered her thanks to his Shadow Drive.

She was knocked back by his attack as he stood there panting for a moment a dark aura of shadows surrounding him black scales appearing on his face and down the sides of his body much like Sting. "Who are you?" He demands as his best friend struggled to his feet behind him. Tourists and by standers by then had evacuated the area after the fight had been pushed into the center of the station.

He could still hear faint screams of fear though suggesting there were more members of the dark guild in other parts of the station. "Lector. Frosch go find those who are still stuck in the building and help the get out distract those who are after them and then find somewhere to hide yourselves."Sting orders their exceed companions as he got up standing beside Rogue panting.

Lector gave an affirmative and took off flying over their head with Frosch right behind him. The women chose to ignore the cats and laugh at them instead. "I am Amphitrite the consort of Poseidon the Water Dragon Slayer. I am a mimicry mage I can mimic your attacks and send them right back at you." Rogue growled at her remembering how she attacked Sting with his own breath attack.

Much like Sting had he was growing frustrated again and her having hurt Sting was just causing his anger to grow. He had enough worry and anxiety when it came to Sting knowing that in the future he could kill Sting and try and take over the world. Sting and swore not to let that happen and if Rogue fell into the darkness he would slay him.

He still had nightmares sometimes about killing Sting. He dreamed about losing Frosch and he dreamed about killing his best friend and stealing his power. Becoming the king of dragons and taking over the world killing everyone he cared about. Sting would sometimes wake him up from the nightmares and keep him company until he manages to fall into a light sleep. Other times he would wake himself up or Frosch would wake him up and he couldn't get back to sleep.

Often times he would get up and slip into Sting's room and watch him sleep which calmed him down enough for him to fall back asleep on Sting's floor. Sting never said anything about waking up to find him on the floor. To him Sting was his light that would draw him out of the darkness during his worst moments. Rogue took a deep shuddering breath focusing on his enemy growling. She had hurt Sting.

The Twin Dragons launched themselves once more at their opponent Sting using his White Dragon's Holy Breath and Rogue using his Shadow Dragon's Roar. Before their attacks could strike their opponent it was blocked by a sudden whirlpool of water that appeared and sucked their attacks into it. "Water Dragon's Shining Wave!" A sphere of churning dark water appeared in one hand and a similar sphere of shining clear blue water appeared in the hand which the newly risen Water Dragon Slayer combined together to created one monstrous tidal wave that narrowed in on Sting and slammed him through a pillar.

"Holy Ray!" Amphitrite shouted launching Sting's attack at Rouge hitting him with the beams of light rapidly injuring him further and sending him crashing to the floor skidding across the room. Rouge cried out in pain from the multitude of strikes against him and being sent flying across the room the pain of his shoulder and side connecting with the hard floor and the heat of the friction as he skidded further.

Poseidon and Amphitrite laughed cruelly at the sight of the Twin Dragons seeming to enjoy the sight of Rouge bleeding on the floor. Little did they know that they had a hostile dragon on their hands. Hearing Rouges pained cry had further infuriated the White Dragon Slayer engulfing his mind in a white hot rage. He rose to his feet his breath hot as he breathed out heavily his eyes dark and glaring as he stared at the ones who had hurt his friend.

Fist clenched he drew his right arm backwards as he extended his slightly bent left arm that had bits of light congregating around his spread finger tips. With a loud echoing cry **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!"** he rushed towards his targets punching them with his right fist that was by then covered in a vast horizontal pillar of light that created a tremendous explosion as it made contact with his targets. Sting stood there panting heavily as the smoke from the explosion and remaining flash of light cleared revealing him unharmed from the attack.

He growled in frustration though as he saw that while his attack had in fact done damage to his targets they had escaped. He could see two forms of water and shadow disappearing out of the station. They got away not unharmed but they still got away. He was debating giving chase after them when he heard a groan coming from his partner as he sat up.

"Rogue!" Stings exclaimed in relief rushing over to his friends side kneeling beside him helping him to sit up straight. "You okay?" He asks worry and concern in his voice and eyes. "Yeah I'll be fine I've had worse." Rogue says with a grimace as he sat upright his head still spinning a bit. "Did we win?" He questions glancing around spotting the downed smaller mages from the dark guild but not the two who had caused them the most trouble.

"They got away." Sting growls aggravated by that fact. He still felt aggravated from their battle and from their enemy escaping. The room was a mess. One pillar was destroyed water was everywhere and there was debris everywhere. The smell that had over powered his senses earlier was no longer in the air but rather washed all over the floor from the water. The flowers that had been set out all over decorating the place were lying crushed on the floor their pollen swept across the floor from the waves of water.

"I'd say it was more of a tie then since you at least injured them pretty badly." Rouge says with a soft chuckle. Sting sighed in relief glad to see his friend was alright. Him being able to laugh was proof enough of that. He leaned forward touching foreheads together as he gave Rouge his signature grin. "Yeah it was, I'll get them again later and win this time just you wait."

Rouge smiled slightly at his friend meeting his gaze with his own as they touched foreheads. He could tell that Sting was still frustrated from their enemy getting away something he could sympathize with as he too was frustrated that they had failed to take out their target. It shouldn't have been that hard to do the request itself had seemed easy enough but they had underestimated the dark guild responsible.

Sting felt a little calmer now that he was touching Rouge but he knew that the frustration he felt was not going to go away so easily. Suddenly he remembered what Natsu had said, _"A_ _good fight helps you feel better if your frustrated but sex works even better trust me on this."_ Sting grinned widely as he got an idea. He felt calm so long as he was touching Rogue and the others had felt calm when they were with certain people important to them. Him and Rogue hadn't felt angry or frustrated with each other and didn't fight with one another as the other dragon slayers had.

Rouge gazed up at him confused by the sudden way Sting was acting and the look on his face. "I just got an idea come with me." Sting says grabbing Rouge by the hand and pulling him to his feet. People had started to gather once more now that the actual fighting was over. "What?Hey!" Rouge yells as Sting dragged him through the gather crowds of people.

"Sting!Rouge!"Lector yells spotting them as him and Frosch fly towards them only to stop in confusion as Sting continued on right past them heading down a hall that hadn't been touched during the fight. Bewildered the exceeds followed them as Sting dragged off a equally bewildered Rouge and drew them into a restroom the first unlocked and open door he spotted.

"Get the fuck out!Now!And close the door while your at it!" Sting snarls at the cleaning guy who was mopping the floors. The man took one glance at them and determined it was in his best interest to comply with Sting's demands leaving the room quickly and closing the door shutting out the exceeds while he was at it. "Sting whaa...?" Rouge didn't get to finish his sentence before he was tackled and slammed against a wall as Sting kissed him.


	5. A New Friend

Rouge didn't get much chance to protest as Sting kissed him. Not that he really wanted to protest. He was actually enjoying the feel of Sting's lips against his. Sensing Sting begin to hesitate when he realized he wasn't kissing him back, Rouge moved his mouth against Sting's returning the kiss. It felt good and it helped with the frustration he was feeling.

Sting continued to kiss him deepening the kiss one hand reaching up to twine his fingers through Rogue's thick black hair drawing his head closer. Rouge made a soft pleased noise in the back of his throat liking the new angle the kiss had taken when Sting did that. He reached up grabbing a handful of Sting's unruly blonde hair the other hand sliding along Sting's chest.

Sting had on a sleeveless jacket with a fur trimmed collar with a red sleeveless shirt on underneath that he didn't bother buttoning so his bare chest was exposed, and a pair of black pants. Rouge's hair had been up in a ponytail but as they continued to kiss Sting worked the tie out of it so he could run his fingers through it as he pleased.

Rouge opened his mouth inviting Sting to deepen the kiss further if he so wished. Taking the invitation Sting slide his tongue in causing Rouge to make a quiet pleased noise. Sting's free hand that was not currently buried in Rouge's hair was struggling to find it's way under Rouge's shirt. Giving a growl Sting broke the kiss to tug on the sash around Rouge's waist undoing it.

He quickly stripped Rouge of the half gray kimono he wore as well as the white piece of fabric that covered the top of his loose black pants; finally managing to get his hands up under Rouge's sleeveless armored shirt. Sting quickly removed his shirt from him as Rouge slide the jacket off Sting's shoulders.

Soon enough both boy's were shirtless and they were kissing once more as they touched each other sliding their hands all along the other's torso both making soft noises of pleasure as they touched enjoying the skin to skin contact it helped clear their mind of all the frustration they felt. Both could now focus on exactly what they were doing but neither seemed to care as Sting hiked one of Rouges legs up to his hip lifting him up off the ground a bit pinned to the wall still as they feverishly made out.

A loud pounding on the door interrupted them causing Sting to groan and lay his head against Rouges bare shoulder. "Damn it we finally get some time alone and I get you where I want you and we're interrupted." He growls slightly frustrated again. Rouge couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Sting's face.

He could tell Sting wanted so badly to ignore the pounding and continue with what they were doing. Rouge started to say something possibly about continuing this at the hotel. He meant what he was going to say too. About continuing it later. It felt so good to touch and kiss Sting and it made him feel so much better too no more anger or frustration. He had heard what Natsu had said too and he was beginning to figure out that to him Sting was the one to calm him as he was to Sting.

Had it been anyone other then his best friend the one actual person he felt comfortable enough around to allow him to touch him he would have been extremely uncomfortable doing what they were doing where they were but at the moment he could care less just wanting to touch Sting some more and kiss him. He wanted Sting to touch and kiss him.

The pounding continued louder then before accompanied by shouts of frustration and wanting to know why the closest bathroom not destroyed by the fight was closed, before he could say what he had been going to. Both boys groaned when they realized that the people on the other side of the door were not going to go away despite the faint protests coming from their exceeds.

Realizing that anything they did would not only be overheard by the people wanting in the bathroom but by their exceed companions caused Rouge to turn a bright red from embarrassment. As much as he wanted to continue he wasn't about to if they could be heard or worse possibly seen. He did not like public displays of affection all that much nor did he like attention being focused on him unless it was Sting that he didn't mind so much.

Before either boy could break away from the other a swirl of magic appeared in the center of the bathroom earning their curiosity and attention. The magic itself at first seemed multicolored before settling on a deep emerald color. The magic formed a swirling whirlpool like shape that if they starred at it long enough they could begin to make out shapes and a scene in the depths of the swirling magic.

A shrieking noise coming from within the portal, they had began realized that was what in fact it was, grew louder until a girl was spit out or fell out of the portal to land with a thud on the hard tiled floor of the men's bathroom. "Owww dammit I hate when that stupid thing does that it can't possibly let me out gently or allow me to just step through it no it has to frickin ass spit me out or drop me."

The girl mutters climbing to her feet and brushing off her black jeans that rode low on her hips. She was pale skinned and had long strawberry blonde hair that was more red then blonde. Her eyes were an amazing shade of deep emerald and you could see the depths of her magic through them. She wore a red tank top that strained over her well endowed chest but surprisingly didn't show that much of her cleavage.

She wore a belt that had a seat belt buckle to keep her low rise black skin tight jeans up. Her shoes were a simple pair of high topped black sneakers with what appeared to be black leopard spots on them with a white rubber sole along the bottom and a gold symbol decorating the outer side. If she wore socks they were low enough not to be seen over the tops of her shoes in the slight space where her pant legs didn't quite reach the tops of her shoes.

A necklace that hung around her neck from a black cord had magic to it lots of it anyone with enough power of their own could sense it. The necklace itself was unremarkable really just a red heart with wings folded over it and the tooth part of a key protruding beneath the heart. Her ears were pierced with three small metal studs on each side. That was all the jewelry she wore though.

She stood up straight absent mindlessly tugging at the bottom edge of her tank as if trying to make it cover more of her stomach which wasn't covered fully leaving a gap between her shirt hem and the waist of her jeans. She scanned her surroundings with those mysterious green eyes "Now where the hell did I land?Trying to find a deserted area or sparsely populated area to come out in is getting harder and harder each time. I can't come out in the guild anymore not after last time." She murmurs to herself before blinking as she caught sight of them.

A brief but bright gleam of light from her left hip drew their eyes there as a guild mark appeared in red trimmed with black. A Fairy Tail guild mark. It was then that they recognized her just as she recognized them. They had met briefly during their last visit to Fairy Tail she had quite literally dropped in on them during a guild brawl.

The girl had dropped in out of no where seemingly and had to quickly duck out of the way of flying fists and magic to avoid being hit. She had finally slipped out of the fight and to the safety of the bar by the time Master Makarov had put an end to the fight. After asking Natsu and Gajeel about the girl they discovered that she was in fact a member of the guild.

She had joined the guild at a young age after the master found her wondering around lost and confused and crying just after her parents had been murdered. Turns out she wasn't from Earthland but from another world all together one where magic did not in fact exist or rather wasn't supposed to exist. She had been confused as she didn't know magic did in fact exist and she had it.

She was afraid of it and had no idea how to use it which was how she wound up in Earthland to begin with having been distressed from watching her parents be killed right in front of her trying to protect her and keep her safe from those looking for her she had wished to go to a world were she would be welcomed and had somehow ended up being transported to Earthland.

Their master found her and invited her to the guild where he explained to her all about magic and told her she didn't have to be afraid of it even showing her how to use some of it. She had joined the guild after a few days and stayed for a while before she disappeared one day their master believing she had finally gone back to her own world where she belonged.

From then on she would spontaneously show up at the guild or somewhere in Earthland and make her way to the guild through out the years. She never showed up at all during the seven year disappearance though but the master attributed it to the fact that time flowed erratically between the worlds so it may not have been all that long for her.

Other then that they didn't know much about her other then her name and her dislike of being touched by those she either a) didn't know or b) didn't initiate the contact with that they discovered with out being told when Sting curious and wanting to talk to her had put a hand on her shoulder only to get sent flying when she grabbed his arm and tossed him stronger then she appeared.

"Sting and Rogue right?The Twin Dragons of the guild Sabertooth. We met at Fairy Tail the last time I was here. I'm Jen." She says giving them a bright smile glad to see someone she knew however vaguely. She took in their situation her lips twitching slightly as she did but her eyes didn't show any sort of mocking to them but rather understanding.

The pounding continued and someone began to try and push open the door which they had forgotten to lock in their haste. Jen narrowed her eyes at the door as it began to open and quickly strode over and kicked on the door slamming it shut again giving a grin at the startled cries coming from the other side.

Turning to them she gave them and understanding smile. "I can understand the need to touch just so you know. I'm part wolf I enjoy spending time with my pack and being among them touching making physical contact with them. We often times ending up crashed somewhere or other all together in a wolf pile. So I'm not going to judge you besides it's your lives and your business not mine."

With that she opened the door turning the lock as she did a pair of wolf ears popping up on her head and a bushy wolf tail that wrapped around her legs also appeared. She bared sharp teeth at those on the other side of the door and stepped out closing the door behind her so it locked everyone else out. They could hear growling coming from the other side of the door along with the sounds of those who had been their moving away as fast as they could.

Sting and Rogue just stared at the door for a minute at where the girl had been beyond confused and startled by her strangeness. That and the fact that apparently she was part wolf. "I like her. She's interesting and totally on our side." Sting says breaking the awkward silence that had been left in her wake.

"You only like her because she got rid of those interrupting us and didn't judge what we are doing."Rouge argues his face still faintly red from having been caught half naked in the arms of an equally half naked Sting. "Ohh so you admit there is an us and wish to continue where we left off?" Sting says with an amused smirk his eyes hooded as he leaned his face closer as if he were going to kiss him again.

"I never said that!"Rouge gasps as Sting flicked his tongue along the shell of his ear nibbling on the rim causing him to groan softly. Sting let his hands caress Rouge, one moving up to his neck to undo the metal bands he wore around it so he could nip and nibble his way down to his neck unhindered. There he buried his face against his mate's neck inhaling his scent which both calmed him and drove him crazy with need.

Rouge's own hands had began to wander all over Sting's body once more touching and teasing just as Sting was. He moaned when Sting sank his sharp dragon slayer teeth into a soft spot on his neck marking him. When Sting raised his head from Rouge's neck it was so their mouths could meet again in a fevered passion that could no longer be controlled.

Both boys were soon tugging at the remainder of their clothes as they kissed making small noises of pleasure as they did only stopping to take brief breaths of air before diving right back in and continuing to make out. It wasn't long before Sting had the last of Rouges clothes off and had hoisted him up further against the wall his legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. Neither seemed to care if Jen and their exceeds were just outside the door and could most likely hear all of what they were doing they were to wrapped up in each other's embrace to care.


	6. Fangirling

Rouge pulled his shirt on a while later trying not to move to much so as not to aggravate his wounds that he had received during the fight with Poseidon and Amphitrite nor the soreness he felt between his legs. Sting the smug bastard when he expressed the fact that he had been rather rough had just kissed him on the nose with a grin stating that meant a job well done on his part.

His hips were sore as well as his lower back making him look back and realize perhaps a bathroom wall had not been the best of places for his first time. But there had been no stopping Sting once Jen had left the room and there had been no further interruptions either. He had enjoyed it too so he couldn't really argue especially since he had been more then willing to pick up where they had left off after the interruptions were taken care of.

Sting had an easier time getting dressed since he hadn't fully removed his pants. By the time Rogue had finished getting dressed Sting had not only gotten dressed himself but had fixed his mused hair if one didn't have a superior sense of smell like Rouge did as a dragon slayer then you couldn't tell anything had happened other then the refreshed look Sting had to him.

Rouge could smell his scent all over Sting though just as Sting's scent was all over him. The good news was their clothes had had time to dry somewhat during their umm activities so they weren't nearly as hard to get on as he had thought they would be and the stench that had soaked into their clothes was gone now so all he could smell was Sting's scent which made him feel a lot calmer then he would have been had the smell still been on them.

Rouge started to head towards the door once dressed only to be stopped by Sting who pointed to a mirror on the wall above the sinks. Rouge sighed seeing his own mussed hair with a Sting sized hand indent among his messy coal black locks. Running his fingers through his hair he straightened it the best he could before pulling it back into his usual ponytail with the hair tie Sting handed him.

All straightened out now and ready to go they headed to the door. Rouge took a deep breath before opening it knowing Jen had probably stuck around to keep guard and shoo people away meaning she most likely had over heard them. They hadn't exactly been quiet since that apparently wasn't a word in Sting's dictionary and had encouraged Rouge to be as loud and noisy as possible much to his chagrin. Even if she hadn't Lector and Frosch would have and would have heard them.

He pulled open the door expecting to see at the very least Lector giving them a smug knowing look if not Jen. Instead he found Jen who had apparently been sitting on the floor with her back against the door so when it opened unexpectedly she fell backwards onto the floor. She blinked looking up at them as they peered down at the girl now sprawled at their feet.

She sat up removing the ear buds she wore so she could hear them pausing the music that came pounding out of them by hitting a button on a small device in her lap. So she hadn't heard them she had been listening to music instead that was a relief. Their exceeds sat near by her watching some kind of movie or show or something about ponies on the small screen of some sort of device. They too had earbuds in their ears buds in that didn't seem to connect to the device though.

Reaching over Jen tapped the screen pausing the show and gently removing the ear buds from their ears much to Frosch's disappointment. "Aww but I want to know if Twilight Sparkle can defeat Nightmare Moon." He cries sadly as she shut off the device and the ear buds stuffing them in her brown back pack that sat beside her. "Maybe later." She says with a smile.

"You can't just leave us hanging like that." Lector complains as he gets up. Apparently they hadn't heard anything either too caught up in watching the show to care otherwise. Rouge was grateful to the girl for distracting them and keeping them occupied as well as respecting their privacy. "I'll let you guys continue watching it later." She says with a laugh as she got to her feet pulling her bag on as well as putting her shoes back on which she had for some reason taken off along with her socks.

"That means you'll come with us right?So we can watch it later?"Frosch asks with big smile. "That's up to Sting and Rouge as to if they don't mind me tagging along." She says looking to them now. "I don't mind if Sting doesn't." Rouge states he would be happy to have her along with them if it meant she could keep their partners occupied for them or at least distracted since he had the feeling Sting wouldn't be very mindful of his dislike of public displays of affection.

"I don't particularly care besides we owe you for what you did for us but don't you have to go check in with your guild? If one of your guild mates see's you here in Earthland and tells your master your here and didn't say anything won't you get into trouble?" Sting asks even as she shook her head in answer. "No I already checked in master knows I'm here and that I'm hanging out with you guys he says that's fine apparently he thinks I'm too antisocial still around other guilds."

"Fro thinks so too." Lector shushed Frosch but not before Jen heard him and rolled her eyes at the little frog suited exceed. "How..? You don't have a communications lacrima due you?" Rouge questions her thinking since she didn't come from their world she wouldn't have one. She shook her head again."No I don't have one I don't need one. I'm telepathic as long as I have a connection to someone I can talk to them mind to mind no matter the distance. My guild mark serves as enough of a connection to talk to anyone who bears the same mark or I can narrow it down by focusing in on one person alone."

"Wow that's pretty cool I've never known anyone with telepathy magic to be able to due that." Sting says impressed by the fairy. She laughs giving them a smile."My magic isn't telepathy that's just my personal ability my species has a personal ability plus magic as well as the ability to shift." She states as her wolf ears once more sprang up.

Sting whistled further impressed this girl was going to prove very useful to them at this rate not just as a distraction. "I so need to get you to join Sabertooth that ability would be an awesome asset to the guild." She laughed again leading the way back to the main area of the station by following the noise. "You can try."

She paused at the end of the hall where it spilled out into the main area sniffing the air with a frown. "What is that smell? It's strong what ever it is and like nothing I've ever smelled before." She murmurs tilting her head in every direction sniffing drawing in the scent. The twin dragons did the same sniffing the air grimacing when they realized the smell was back again.

"Dammit I thought we had escaped from that stupid stench." Sting cursed kicking a small piece of debris that had been missed in the clean up. "Stench what stench?" The female wonders sniffing the air again. "What I smell is strong but not all that unpleasant makes me miss having a boyfriend or a mate though. " She says with a sigh.

"You had a boyfriend?" Frosch asks her curiously. "Yeah but I broke things off with him sometime ago but this scent makes me wish I had one still I miss cuddling with someone who isn't friend or family. " She explains to the little froggy kitty scooping him up to snuggle him which he happily allowed.

"There has been a really strong smell hanging around in the air all over the place lately it's annoying and doesn't help with the frustration we've been feeling." Rouge explains curtly as they cut their way through the crowd. "They've been acting all grumpy and mad lately all dragon slayers have apparently we ran into the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail on the train and they had been feeling aggravated too. But they figured out that if they were touching a certain person they felt calm." Lector adds in walking along beside them trying not to get lost in the crowd.

"Whoa wait does that mean Gajevy and Nalu are a thing now?!" the girl exclaims as she scooped Lector up in her arms as well. "Gajevy?" Rouge questions puzzled."Nalu?"Sting wonders confused. "Couple names or ship names really I ship Natsu with Lucy as a couple and Gajeel with Levy as a couple." Jen told them a wide grin breaking out across her face.

"Natsu was cuddling Lucy and Gajeel had Levy on his lap."Frosch pipes up happily. "Sweetness! I can't believe I so missed that I have got to track them down and get pics of them together and add them to my collection. "Wendy was with Romeo and Mirajane was apparently with Laxus back at their guild." Lector tells her peering up at the ecstatic girl whose arms he was in.

"Oooohh I've **SO** got to see that." Jen squeals jumping up and down in place drawing some confused or curious looks from those around her. "And she's fangirling now."Sting murmurs watching her jump. "Do I want to know what she would call us?" Rouge whispers softly to Sting. The excited female calmed down but grinned wickedly at them all of a sudden making him wonder if she had heard what he said.

He had spoken softly enough that only Sting should have heard him with his dragon slayer ears. _"You two would be Stingue. Just so you know."_ The fairy says in their minds causing them both to flinch and rub their heads from the slight pain of her voice in their heads. _"Sorry I don't have a steady connection to the two of you I'm using Lector and Frosch as a connector."_ She brushed past both of them her voice coming through clearer once she touched them causing the pain to recede.

Shaking their heads to clear them of the remainders of the pain they moved swiftly through the crowd to catch up with her since they doubted she knew where she was going other then out of the station and she was kind of making off with their cats. "Why does your name get to be first?" Rouge asked Sting softly. "Because I'm the one on top of course." Sting proclaimed with a broad grin and a wink.

Rouge blushed glad his hair hide part of his face keeping his eyes down muttering darkly under his breath making Sting laugh. "Umm guys are you two going to continue flirting with one another or lead the way other wise I'm leading us to go get food I'm hungry." Jen questions one blonde brow raised as she stood at the exit of the station holding Frosch in her arms while Lector clung to her shoulder.

"Fro is hungry too." The little frog exceed says from her arms. "It has been a while man. We haven't eaten since this morning and it's almost evening now." Lector throws in rubbing his tummy. Looking up at the sky the two dragon slayers realized that it was in fact getting late the sun was hanging low in the darkening sky. "Food sounds pretty good right now." Sting says rubbing his own stomach just then realizing how hungry he was.

"We can get something to eat and then head to the hotel. Your more then welcome to join us if you so wish to do so Jen."Rouge says politely making sure to include the girl so she didn't feel left out not after what she had done for them. He could tell from her good natured teasing that she wasn't making fun of his relationship with Sting be that what it may. Her light bit of teasing was nothing compared to what they would receive from their guild mates if they had seen them as she had.

"Thanks I'd love to. If it's alright with you guys can I pick where to eat? I've been to Onibus a few times before and know some good places that I can eat at with out worry." She asks them politely making sure it was alright with them before she made her way down the steps to the street. "Sure I don't mind. But what do you mean eat with out worry?" Sting asks arms behind his head as they made their way down to the street now.

"Ohh I have allergies to certain kinds of food including peanuts so I have to be careful or I may have a reaction. Wendy has saved me a few times from having to go to the hospital and Mira has a whole list of foods I **can't** eat that's far longer then the one for food I can eat." She answers happily racing ahead now leading the way down one of the streets making her way through the crowd with ease as she ducked and dodged and weaved her way through the throngs of people.

"That doesn't sound very fun and a lot like it would be a pain to eat out anywhere." Rouge comments as they followed her impressed with her ability to maneuver around through the traffic of the city. Every now and then they would bump hands or just brush against each other which helped keep them calm despite the smell still lingering in the air. They felt much calmer even now despite the scent which ordinarily would have them feeling frustrated.

"Natsu was right sex does work better then a fight."Sting comments causing Rouge to blush brightly and punch Sting in the arm. "Oww what was that for?" Sting whines rubbing his arm where his friend punched him. He wasn't entirely sure what Rouge was to him now. They were more then just friends but he felt that Rouge would feel uncomfortable if he called him his boyfriend so what was he? He kind of liked the word Jen had used earlier and would have to pass it by Rouge see if it was okay to call him that. To him Rouge being his mate was strangely befitting considering they had been raised by dragons.

 **"Come ON!"** Jen shouts from in front of a small casual diner cafe where she was waiting impatiently bouncing from foot to foot."We don't have all day you know!" "I just thought of something you don't happen to have any jewel on you do you?" Rouge asks the impatient female as they approached her. "Nope. I try not to take anything with me from here when I go home I leave it all in my room at the guild." She answers smiling as she took a seat in a window booth.

"So your broke and relying on us to treat you."Sting says sliding in beside Rouge on the other side of the booth. "Yep that pretty much sums it up." She answers nonchalantly handing Lector and Frosch their own menu's before opening her own. Sting groaned hitting his head on the table. "Why couldn't we get a rich girl who carries jewel on her at all times?" "We owe her so suck it up and deal with it Sting."Rouge mutters even as he takes Sting's hand under the table. Sting brightened up at that deciding it wasn't so bad after all not as long as he got to keep touching Rouge.


	7. FairyWolf

The Twin Dragons stared at the girls plate of food as it was set in front of her. Not only did she have a good size steak but she also had a side of fries, mashed potato, rice medley, and mixed vegetables to go. At first she had tired to keep the cost down and order some fish but Frosch had to pipe up and state that she had been staring at a steak dish on the menu.

Frosch thought she might like the steak better then the fish since she had stared at the steak longer. The price between the two dishes wasn't that bad but she had tried to insist that she was fine with the fish which only came with one side. Sting spoke up telling her to go ahead and get what she wanted and stop worrying over the price.

This had caused her to growl at him her eyes narrowed. Sting simply growled back at her neither one giving in and it was rather bizarre to hear growling coming from one who wasn't a dragon slayer but considering she still had her ears and tail out it wasn't so bad. After the two kept up their growling match Rouge took the liberty of ordering the steak for her having Frosch point out which one.

It was only after the waitress had asked for sides and how she wanted her steak cooked that she gave in and gave her order to the waitress who moved off to get their drinks and put in their order. Now with their food sitting in front of them they began to wonder how on earth she was going to eat all of that.

"My body burns through twice to three times as many calories as a normal persons to keep up with my powers and abilities so I have to take in that much more calories a day in order to keep from passing out." She says in way of explaining cutting into her medium rare steak making a noise of satisfaction at the juicy hot pink center that bled slightly.

"Your as bad as Natsu."Sting comments shoveling his own food into his mouth while Rouge ate at a slower more sedate pace. Jen was polite while eating and didn't behave like Sting eating her food at a steady pace without acting like a pig in the mean time. They were just about done with their food when the waitress passed by their table with a dessert that looked beyond intriguing.

Looking at it made Rouge's mouth water. He had a bit of a sweet tooth that no one but Sting knew about and that's only because he had caught him eating straight out of the tub of ice cream once in the middle of the night. He would love to try that dessert himself but he hated showing his sweet tooth in public and the dessert was far to big to eat alone though judging from the way the others were eyeing it they might not mind sharing one.

"Fro wants that." The little cat announces pointing to the heavenly looking dessert. "Want to split one with me?" Jen asks the two cats wickedly getting cheers and nods from both of them. Rouge sighed she was going to share with the exceeds which meant he would have to do with out as there was no way he could eat it alone.

"We'll take two of those desserts that just passed by."Sting says as he snagged the waitresses attention as she passed by. "Sure no problem." Rouge looked at him confused. Two? Jen was going to share one with the exceeds but what about the other? "One for them and one for us." Sting proclaims happily pointing to first the other side of the table and then to their side making Rouge realize Sting was offering to share with him.

Rouge was trying to figure out something to say to Sting to thank him for offering to share when he suddenly became aware of the fact that Frosch was being rather intrusive of their guest's privacy asking her all kinds of questions. Such as did she have someone she liked?No. Did she have any family?Yes three brothers one older two younger. How old was she? 19 but she would appear to be different ages on various visits due to the time flow between her world and this being erratic basically she could visit one day at the age of 19 and show up later on at the age of 16 so far she hadn't shown up being any older then 19.

Frosch found that confusing and stated so earning a laugh from her. The questions continued before he could stop his companion. Did she only eat meat? Yes and no while her wolf self was technically a carnivore it could eat certain kinds of fruit and she wasn't full wolf but part human or rather mostly human so she ate other things too.

Were her senses sharper like dragon slayers? Yes. Hearing, site, smell were all heightened like her wolf part. Why did she have two sets of ears? (She for some strange reason kept her human ears even when she had her wolf ears out). Her human ears processed human sounds hearing things at a higher level then a normal persons but could process and help her understand such things like speech while her wolf ears took in sounds and noises often alerting her to danger something her human ears would pick up but her animal side would understand it better .

The last question was were Rouge finally drew the line and told Frosch to leave her alone apologizing to her for his cat being so invasive with his questions. "Oh no it's fine I don't mind. And yes Frosch you can touch my ears just be careful and don't tug on them. " She laughs. That's how the waitress found them when she came back with their dessert and the bill. Frosch climbing on one side of the female with Lector on the other inspecting her ears giggling when she twitched them rotating them in different directions.

Rouge dug into his dessert savoring the sweet richness of it and the smoothness of the chocolate. He sighed in pleasure digging his spoon in for another bite yelping in surprise when Sting leaned forward and ate the bite off his spoon instead of using his own. A quick glance at the girl showed she was far to busy fighting the exceeds for the strawberry perched on top to notice what Sting was doing.

Rouge blushed cursing Sting softly who just flashed him a grin. Rouge elbowed Sting in the side quickly going back to eating his dessert as the female won her little fight for the strawberry humming happily as she popped the berry in her mouth while Frosch decided to climb across the table and steal there strawberry since the girl ate the one on their dessert. Rouge didn't bother stopping him since it kept him from complaining about not getting the berry.

Finishing their dessert they headed towards the fanciest hotel in Onibus figuring that would be where their rooms were. Sure enough a reservation had been made at the hotel for the twin dragon slayers. "I'm sorry but there appears to be only two rooms booked not three and we're booked full for the next week" The receptionist explained nervously. Sting and Rouge look at each other before looking back at the girl who had simply followed them when they left the dinner.

"I can leave now and head to my guild or bunk down in the woods at the edge of town or at the train station for the night." She put in setting Frosch down turning to leave realizing that she had probably over stayed her welcome. A somewhat depressed look in her eyes had Rouge rushing to stop her remembering what Master Makarov had said about her. She was anti-social and a bit shy and had social anxiety around those not from her guild. She herself stated her master wanted her to hang out with them since she seemed more comfortable with the two of them.

He had stated he felt she was still too anti-social around others and she had done them a huge favor by one not saying anything bad about them and what they were doing and keeping their exceeds distracted for them. He also didn't like the idea of a pretty young lady like her camping out in the woods by herself or staying over night at the train station. She didn't even have money for the train so she would have to walk to her guild. They had fed her already the least they could do was give her a room for the night too its not like they **really** needed two rooms.

"No it's okay Sting and I can share we don't mind. You can take the other room with the exceeds." Rouge rushes out moving to prevent her from leaving. He truthfully wasn't sure if he fully wanted to be left with Sting alone besides their cat companions not with how things were now between them and she served as a great distraction for not only Frosch and Lector but him as well. "Yeah the Great Sting Eucliffe can't let a lovely maiden such as yourself sleep out in the cold now can he?"Lector brags taking her hand dragging her back to the group. "Fro thinks so too. You can stay with us for as long as you like you can even come back to Sabertooth with us." Fro exclaims in cheerfully grabbing her other hand.

"She has her own guild to return to Frosch. But I agree with Rouge we can share one room no biggy and you can have the other." Sting says flashing her a dazzling smile before turning back to the receptionist who handed them the key's to their room. "Top floor you can use the magic lift if you so wish or there are stairs right beside it. Both rooms are one king bed only so I'm afraid you'll have to share that as well."She explains pointing down the hall towards the shaft the moving platform was in.

Both dragon slayers paled at the sight of it opting for the stairs instead. "Fro has to sleep with Fairywolf (Frosch had somewhere along the way to the hotel decided to call her that for unknown reasons)?" Frosch asks as they climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. "A king size bed is just big enough for me and Sting to share with enough room for both of us to be comfortable but not big enough for you two to sleep with us I'm afraid." Rouge patiently says feeling guilty for keeping his partner away from his side so much lately.

"Not a big deal we get the better end of the bargain sleeping with a hot girl while you two just get each other." Lector teases playfully. Rouge ducked his head to hide his blush while Sting just laughed agreeing with his partner on that one not admitting he was more then happy to have Rouge to himself again. By the time they got to the fifth floor Frosch had ended up in his arms while Lector choose to be cradled close to the girls chest.

They found their rooms easily enough and unlocked the doors heading in. Frosch hopping down to the ground to trot over to Jen and follow her into her own room which she promptly collapsed on the bed, leaving her door wide open leaving it to Lector to push it closed. Sting had already entered their own room at that point while Rouge made sure Frosch was all settled with the Fairytail mage. Not seeing Sting immediately inside the room he figured he was in the attached bathroom as he crossed the threshold. The door slammed shut behind him and a pair of bare arms wrapped around him Sting burying his face against Rouges neck inhaling his new favorite scent. "Alone at last." He growls making Rouge gulp and rethink the wisdom in sharing the rooms like this.


	8. Hunting

Rouge gulped as Sting wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer snuggling up to him. The first thing Sting did was undo the metal rings around his neck so he could nuzzle it unhindered. That didn't bother Rouge so badly relaxing into Sting's embrace as Sting placed gentle little nips and kisses along the length of his neck pressing his lips over the bite mark he had left on him.

It was only when Sting shifted there positions that Rouge flinched letting out a hiss of air causing Sting to pause and glance at him worried."You okay? Something wrong?" He asks nervously afraid he had somehow hurt him. "I'm sore from earlier still. That was my first time you know and the place wasn't the best a bathroom wall isn't exactly comfortable. And you weren't as gentle as you could be not that I'm blaming you or anything. I'd just like to be prepared better the next time." He explains holding up his hands when Sting gave him a dejected look thinking he was horrible at sex.

"Shit I'm sorry you should have told me I was to rough I would have slowed down been gentler."Sting sulks sadly causing Rouge to bite his lip hating that he made Sting feel this way."I enjoyed it, I did and I don't regret it; I just wish I wasn't so sore from it is all." He reassures him removing his sash and kimono and shirt before wrapping his arms around Sting and giving him a kiss.

"I'm not totally against doing it again just gentler slower this time?" He murmurs against the other males lips. Sting brightened up at that wrapping his arms around him. "I'll do better this time I promise." Sting says cheerfully kissing him back passionately before tracing the scar on his face with his tongue and brushing his lips over it.

Sting gently and slowly brushed his lips over each of Rouge's eyelids pushing back his bangs so he could see his full entire face. He brushed his lips down to his neck where he kissed, licked and nuzzled his way up and down the length of it placing small gentle nips in places. Rouge's red eyes were half closed as he watched Sting make his way down to his collarbone giving it the same treatment ads his neck.

Rouge gave a soft moan when Sting's mouth closed over one of his nipples flicking his tongue over it and giving it a tug with his teeth before moving to give the other side the same treatment. Rouge was gasping for breath as Sting continued down his torso his hands caressing his sides lightly. After a few minutes they moved over to the bed Rouge allowing Sting to finish undressing him as they collapsed back onto the large bed.

After much more kissing and other things that Sting did to torment him he sat back eyeing the part of Rouge that clearly showed he was enjoying this treatment. "You know I've always been curious about something."He grins licking his lips causing Rouge who had been watching him with half lidded eyes, warily to start to sit up eyes now wide open. "You don't mean..." "Oh yes lie back Rouge and prepare to enjoy yourself and be thoroughly pleasured." Sting announces smugly moving down to put his words into action.

~o~

A short bit later Rouge and Sting both lay on the bed panting out of breath. After Sting was done with Rouge they had switched positions so Rouge could return the favor to Sting making Sting moan out his name. Sting rolled now onto of Rouge his hands moving down his back as they kissed Sting murmuring Rouge's name against his lips.

Rouge decided he would be embarrassed over the little noises he made later enjoying this much more now that Sting was taking the time to prepare him and thoroughly seduce him he didn't feel as sore as he had before. One of the things Sting did had him gasping out his name a shudder going through him. Sting was ridiculously pleased to hear his name on the black haired boy's lips claiming those lips again with his mouth as he continued with his administrations.

~o~

The lights were out in the room now and it was the middle of the night Rouge was curled up in Sting's arms his head pillowed on one of Sting's biceps both had fallen asleep shortly after Sting had collapsed onto of Rouge after their last round. Sting was keeping the darker haired male encased within his embrace snuggling him close while they slept.

The door creaked open causing Sting to stir slightly as light from the hall spilled in. "Hmm?" He lifts his head up glancing towards the door confused. Lector crawled up onto the bed grabbing one of the extra pillows beside Sting's head. He looked tired and really out of it still half asleep. "Hey bud whats the matter?" Sting asks half asleep himself.

"Jen is shifting in her sleep to much and won't stay still making it hard to sleep and Frosch is sprawled out on the only extra pillow there is asleep. I'm borrowing one of yours to sleep on." He yawns tiredly dragging the pillow with him as he hops off the bed and heads back across the room and out the door closing it behind him.

"Huh?" Rouge inquires sleepily trying to prop himself up on one arm to see what was going on. "Go back to sleep Rouge it was just Lector grabbing a pillow. Jen's moving around to much in her sleep and Frosch has the only spare pillow so he took one of ours." Sting explains laying his head back down on his own pillow.

Rouge made a noise to signify he understood flopping back down to cuddle up to Sting's chest to go back to sleep. "Do you think he saw us like this?" He asks drowsily. Sting shook his head. "Nah he was too sleepy to realize." "Okay then night Sting." The shadow dragon slayer murmurs closing his eyes as he drifted back off to sleep once more.

~o~

The next morning they showered separately Rouge only a little sore from last night's activities. When he first entered the bathroom he yelped in surprise at the amount of marks that covered him causing Sting to burst in worried. Sting only laughed earning himself a smack from the angry Shadow Dragon Slayer. "Not funny stop leaving all these marks on me it's embarrassing and totally unfair you don't have any on you." Rouge growls and pouts slightly.

It was true while just about every inch of him was covered in hickeys and love bits Sting had pretty much come out of it unscathed except for a few times in which Rouge had gotten a bit too passionate and dug his nails into Sting's skin scratching it. "You can mark me up as much as you like later we got a job to do and a dark guild to hunt down." Sting chuckles as he gets kicked out of the bathroom so Rouge could shower in peace.

After soaking in the hot water as it pounded against his skin Rouge quickly got dressed grimacing as he had to wear the same thing as yesterday since they had been in such a rush on their way out of the guild that they hadn't brought any extra clothes. Sting was dressed and ready to go waiting for Rouge to finish before exiting the room.

Sting knocked on the adjacent room's door waiting for an answer of some kind only to have one not come causing him to pound on the door again and again still without any answer or form of acknowledgement from the room's occupants. "Are they down stairs already?" Rouge wonders as Sting tried the handle finding it unlocked he swung open the door before Rouge could protest the invasion of the girl's privacy.

Lector and Frosch lay sprawled on pillows at the head of the bed while a lump in the middle under the covers suggested where the girl was. A low threatening growl came from the lump and wolf ears poked up from a small opening as a tail uncurled from under the blanket. "Come on it's morning it's time to get up and go hunt down those bad guys." Sting says cheerfully as always he was such a morning person while Rouge himself was not.

Neither was their companion if the growl that continued to come from her was anything to go by. Lector stirred only to roll over and go back to sleep Frosch sat up though rubbing his eyes sleepily. "We watched the pony show till real late and then she couldn't stop shifting when we went to sleep finally." Frosch says with a yawn climbing over the lump to get to Rouge still extremely drowsy.

"Sting she isn't technically a part of our team and she wasn't hired to do this job why don't we let her and Lector sleep and we go hunt down the bad guys by ourselves instead?" Rouge suggests as the growling continued. "Alright I guess that will work." Sting says with a shrug as they exited the room and headed down stairs to go get something to eat before heading out.

They had barely made it out the door when Rouge had to turn around and go back up carrying a sleeping Frosch in his arms who had insisted on going with them only to fall right back asleep. He found her door unlocked again making a mental note to talk to the girl about her personal safety as he placed Frosch back on his pillow to sleep a bit longer. He scratched his neck around the rings which were making the bite Sting had given him itch as well as the tingling sensation he felt when he entered the room same as he had earlier.

He left meeting up with Sting again outside as they made their way towards the train station to see if the bad guys had struck again or were going to. They got to the station and checked around investigating and exploring the entire building growing frustrated when they found no signs of their enemys being there since yesterday. The station was packed as usual and the firckin stench hung not only in the air but spread out all over the floors.

After a few hours of doing nothing in the station and only having their frustration and anger to pay for it they stormed out deciding to talk to some people in the town see if any of them knew where they might find the dark guild or any of it's members. It was nearly noon time and they were getting nowhere. Rogue questioned or tired to question citizens but was getting nowhere as all seemed to be afraid of him.

Sting seemed to be having more luck especially with the females flirting with them as he talked making Rouge growl under his breath watching him getting jealous and his anger growing the smell was fucking **everywhere.** Sting came back shaking his head as he exited the last bar he had checked. "Nope nothing why the hell can't we find these guys at all?!"Sting complains grouchily.

Sting suddenly turned to Rouge before he could answer and grabbed him kissing him roughly on the mouth growling from frustration as he did. Rouge was surprised when Sting kissed him like that and then he started to panic inwardly as everyone around them started to stare murmuring at the site of two guys kissing. Rouge finally recovered enough to shove Sting away angry at him. Sting knew he didn't like public displays of affection and hating drawing attention to himself but he had kissed him anyways.

Before Rouge could yell at his partner someone pushed past them racing away as fast as they could. A loud frustrated angry scream came from near by and a familiar figure came running up also pushing right on past them. "Come back here you thief and give me that back!"Jen yells angrily giving chase after the guy. Lector and Frosch flew past Lector carrying her bag and Frosch carrying her ...shoes?

The dragon slayers stood there starring as their companions raced after the thief the girl barefoot for some reason running after him at a pretty fast pace jumping over obstacles that were in her way and dodging around others. Sting suddenly swooped in for another kiss before grabbing Rouge by the hand and dragging him with him after the girl. "Come on we don't want to miss this."

Rouge choose to vent his frustration at Sting humiliating him in public later as he followed after both the girl and their exceeds running as fast as they could after them the thief had a head start but the girl was moving pretty fast; faster then a normal human. With their dragon slayer speed the two caught up to her in no time as they gave chase. The hunt was on and there was no way they were letting their prey get away from them.


	9. The Chase

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon now and the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth were exhausted. They had been running around giving chase not only after the thief but their female companion and exceeds. How the hell did a little chase after a thief go on for so long you ask? Answer sheer stubbornness and relentlessness by one female in particular.

Every time the thief would dart down some little alley way or climb a fence or something she would follow. Not only did she manage to keep pace with him not falling to far behind for long she managed to keep track of him whenever she actually lost sight of him. Several times the two dragon slayers caught up to her as she stopped to sniff around trying to find the scent.

She would pause upon loosing sight of her prey and investigate several different directions sniffing the air in each way before choosing one and taking off again running. They lost sight of her many times resulting in them getting on the ground to sniff out her scent which clung to the ground better then it hung in the air.

How the hell she was following a scent in the air they had no clue since winds could shift scents around and other scents could drift in making it difficult to discern which was the scent they were after and follow it. That's why dragon slayers tended to follow scents along the ground where they stuck better.

Keeping actual pace with the girl was no problem it was keeping up with her as the chase dragged on. The thief had the advantage of knowing the city and all kinds of escape routes through out it but Jen seemed to have the advantage of stamina. After just two hours of full out running and leaping and chasing the thief and girl everywhere from one end of the city to the other and back again they were exhausted.

Sting was panting as they tried to keep up with the girl who was racing ahead of them just barely in view she herself barely panting. They could hear her slightly unsteady uneven breathing up ahead of them but it was nothing compared to their own labored gasps of air their legs aching from all the running with out much of a break.

Rouge's heart was pounding so hard he couldn't seem to get it too calm down. Sting knew he couldn't keep it up much longer without collapsing much like himself. Neither could keep it up no matter how strong and fast they were and how long they could keep at it they were tiring and growing frustrated which seemed to sap their strength from their throbbing limbs.

The only good thing about running was it created a wind that kept the stench from hanging in the air like it was. They approached slowing down as the girl paused sniffing down an dark narrow alley before sniffing the street. Both dragon slayers collapsed on the ground beside her their exceeds already there as well tired from flying for so long.

Sting struggled to pull the girls pack on taking it from the equally exhausted Lector. Rouge tied the laces of the girl's shoes together and hung them on his neck so Frosch didn't have to keep carrying them scrunching up his nose at the smell from them which wasn't too too bad compared to Sting's shoes or worse Natsu's.

Why the girl was barefoot they didn't know but she was. Her socks stuffed in her shoes which according to Frosch the girl took off and tossed aside when the thief stole her purse. It had been Fro's idea to gather her shoes encase she wanted them since, "Her get might hurt if she steps on something sharp then she'll need them and won't have them unless Fro carries them."

The dragon slayers lay there trying to catch their breath as the girl stood there sniffing the air before giving a low growl and taking right off again down the alley. With a groan the two got to their feet and followed. "Next time we place a tracking tag on her." Sting mutters darkly as they followed her their feet splashing in puddles of stuff they would rather not identify.

They were in the badder part of town now having moved from the shopping district where the hunt had first started to the wealthy area where huge houses sprouted up to the middle class area with modest comfy little houses back through the shopping district, (Sabertooth now owed a bakery a new window after Lector flew right into the new store front window as it was being set up not seeing the roped off area in front of the store. The bag took the most damage luckily; it still had some glass shards stuck in it.)

The scents and smells of things dead, dying and sick filled the air making them gag and wonder how she was finding her way through all this still. They slide to stop once more as the girl scaled the side of a building using the talons on the tips of her fingers and toes in place of normal finger nails she used them to help her find small crevices in the brick to use to climb.

They stood down below watching her in awe as she climbed the side of the one and a half story building unable to prevent themselves however from worrying encase she fell making sure they were down below her underneath her to catch her if she did which she very nearly did a few times. Once she was on the roof and off again through very damn well near giving them a heart attack Sting took a running leap and with Lector's help made it up onto the roof as Rouge slid into his shadows and slithered up the side that way.

The roofs of the houses if you could call them that in this area were close together leaving tiny alleys in between if any space at all. This made it easy to jump from roof to roof with little to no effort at all not that it mattered as their new friend seemed to have the ability to jump pretty damn far for a non-dragon slayer. Then again she wasn't exactly human either so.

When they ran out of buildings to run on the girl simply leapt down to street level again landing with a soft thud and taking right on off again. "How is she doing this?"Rouges pants out of breath. "I have no idea but I want to frickin kill her for making us chase her like this. If it wasn't for the fact that Fairy Tail would kill us if anything happened to her I would say to hell with it and have her meet us back at the hotel when she is done hunting this guy." Sting complains slowing again as they spied the girl up ahead once more.

She was backing the thief down an alley the street ahead suddenly cutting off by a ginormous ditch that was dug up and roped off for construction rendering the street inaccessible and there was no way anyone unauthorized was getting past those big burly workers. A side street a little ways back was the only way to get off their current street but they had missed the turn off by taking the roofs leaving the guy with no where to go.

Approaching her slowly so as not to startle her as she was growling and snarling at the man who looked to be just as tired if not more so then them as she cornered him in a dead end alley that had a large chain link fence with barb wire on top cutting off any escape. They were less then ten feet from the fence when the thief turned and took a running start and jumped onto the fence climbing it and vaulting himself over the bar wire his jacket catching and tearing on it as he flung his body over it avoiding taking any serious damage.

His jacket tore along with his shirt allowing them to catch a glimpse of a trident guild mark on the man's chest as he turned to run away once more. "He's from Poseidon's Wrath the dark guild we're after! Get him don't let him escape!" Sting cries earning a snarl and a dark look that read, 'No duh' from the fairywolf as she too took a running leap and flipped herself vaulting over what was left of the barb wire using the bar across the top as a brace in which to do this with grabbing it as she twisted in the air and vaulted her body backwards or rather her backwards facing body frontwards landing safe and sound on the other side earning gapes of shock from her male companions.

"Fairywolf is flexible." Fro whispers in awe. "She's more then that she's not human!" Lector states gaping at her. The girl turned and saw that her prey had escaped once more. She had lost sight of him while vaulting over the fence. "That's it screw this no more misses nice girl." She growls her face twisting into an unpleasant scary expression.

"Fairywolf is scary!" Frosch cries hiding behind Rouge who clutched his exceed close out of fear. Yes fear. The girl in front of them on the other side of the fence was that scary looking at that moment. Her ears and tail had been out during the entire chase but now they seemed to stand out further, along with her talons and fangs which were visible thanks to her bared teeth.

She leapt forward suddenly and with that she shifted. Literally. When she had been standing there she had a human form but when she touched back down on the ground again gone was the human and in it's place stood a wolf. The wolf raised it's head and gave a long eerie howl before racing off again paws pounding the ground as it turned a sharp corner disappearing from sight.

"Holy..." Sting gasps open mouth starring at where the wolf had been. "She's a wolf, a frickin ass wolf!How the hell can she do that?!" He proclaims in amazement and disbelief. Rouge himself was unsure what to say about what they just witnessed unable to truly believe that the girl could shift her entire body her entire form from human into that of an animal without saying any words of a spell.

"I told you she was shifting in her sleep last night." Lector points out picking up Sting and flying him over the top of the fence while Frosch did the same with Rouge. "I thought you meant she was moving around rolling around in her sleep not actually shifting her entire god damn form in her sleep!" Sting yelps throwing his arms up in the air as he was set back down on the ground.

"No she kept shifting back and forth between her wolf form and her human one in her sleep." Lector states shaking his head. "She was a wolf when Rouge woke Fro up this morning." Frosch adds in causing Rouge to stare at him in surprise. Thinking back he had only been able to see her ears and tail under the blankets so they hadn't actually seen her entire body so they had no way of knowing she had been a wolf.

Rouge shook his head to clear it of all thoughts other then focusing on following their now wolf companion. "Come on Sting we're falling behind and if we don't hurry we're going to lose her." Sting nodded and they followed after her sniffing along the ground following her scent which surprisingly hadn't changed all that much now that she was in wolf form just heavier on the wolf part then the human.

After another half an hour of chasing the two they finally caught up to them inside the guy's hideout. A small room in a burned out building in the deepest part of the slums, loot from various heists scattered around the room protected by magic to keep unwanted visitors out which didn't stop Jen whose red fur glowed with emerald green sheen of her own magic they presumed, causing the spell on the room to waver confused over her unable to tell if she was truly an animal or a human in disguise.

"Got ya now." Sting cries triumphantly grinning deviously his frustration over the long exhausting chase having grown to the point where he by then was more then willing to beat the ever living shit out of the guy. The man was literally quaking in his boots his fear filled eyes darting from the snarling wolf in front of him to the two dragon slayers behind her.

"Please don't hurt me!" He cries flinching flinging his arms up as the wolf lifted one paw off the ground stepping forward. Suddenly shadows filled the room swirling mainly around the Twin Dragons. "What the...?" "Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash." A familiar female voice whispers as the shadows wrap around the duo attacking them. "I don't think so." Amphitrite announces stepping out of the shadows an evil smile upon her face. "It's more like I got you."


	10. Shadows

Rouge screamed in pain. The shadows wrapping around him attacking him, dragging him into them. In his mind he could hear voices. Sting's voice accusing him of killing him, his future self poisoning his mind slowly urging him to kill everyone in the room, Frosch crying for help calling for him to save him. He just kept screaming collapsing onto his knees clutching his head as the shadows swirled around him.

Sting groaned trying to use his light to fight of the shadows that were engulfing him. He had to get to Rouge he could hear him screaming. He could hear Frosch crying calling for Rouge worried. Strangely enough he couldn't hear anything coming from Jen other then growling. He couldn't see her through the shadows but he could barely make out his best friend.

Lector hovered along side Frosch keeping a grip on their tail keeping the little frog kitty from rushing into the shadows to get to his friend. Despite how scared Lector was for his own partner he knew enough not to rush blindly into those shadows. The Fair Tail mage was also surrounded in shadows but she wasn't screaming. She was silent except for occasional growls.

Suddenly images flashed through all their minds. Images scenes of a couple dying trying to protect the viewer killed by monsters, a older boy protecting the viewer keeping them safe from harm urging them to run, being hit hard by one of the monsters and sent flying into a wall, darkness all around, the viewer sobbing, a soft warm light enveloping the viewer as a short man with white hair and mustache approached, Master Markorov smiling at the viewer calming them and taking them back with him to Fairy Tail.

Small glimpses of what they now realized where memories flitted through their minds slowly driving the darkness that had been plaguing them back enough for them to find their center and steady themselves slightly. Happy warm memories of Fairy Tail, Gray and Natsu fighting causing the viewer to hide behind The Master until Erza knocked them both out, Mira tormenting Erza and the two going at it, Levy her nose buried in books as the viewer approached with caution picking up one of the books to read, avoiding Laxus like the plague crying and running away if he so much as scowled at them.

Sting fought back the dark whispers in his mind telling him Rouge had betrayed him, Rouge had killed him, he was all alone, he was a failure as a guild master, he would never beat Natsu, various dark thoughts that he had harbored deep in his mind at some point in time. Growling his light increased around him pushing past the darkness inside him. Sharp teeth fastened around his ankle distracting him from those faint whispers. The pain drove the last of the darkness from his mind allowing him to focus on something else.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Sting shouts releasing his roar breaking through the last wisps of shadows around him. Casting a glance down at his leg he saw Jen still in her wolf form with bits of shadows clinging to her fur, her jaws fastened around ankle. Seeing he was okay she released her grip on him and stepped back with a soft whine. "Thanks for that. That was you wasn't it? Those memories?" The wolf nods turning her head towards where Rogue was still surrounded in shadows.

"Shit!" Sting cursed racing towards where his friend was being consumed by the shadows. Rouge was still screaming with in the flurry of shadows. Sting reached through the shadows trying to grab a hold of his friend only to have his hand pass through him. "SHIT!" Sting cursed again, Rouge was flickering back and forth between his shadow self and his normal self; he was being devoured by the shadows by the darkness with in him.

 _"You said that already."_ A voice in his mind says softly. Sting cast a bewildered look around before looking down beside him where Jen stood her head tilted upwards looking at him with gold eyes. "You can speak in that form?" Sting says surprised. " _Telepathically yes. He's disappearing in to the shadows he has to be drawn out of them or he'll completely disappear. My brother went through this before as did a friend."_ Sting growled fingers curling into fists at his side.

Sting backed up to get a better view of his friend through the shadows. Watching him faintly appear through the darkness only to disappear again tore Sting's heart to shreds, fear of losing his best friend foremost in his mind. With out thinking things through fully but just following his heart and instincts he dove forward when Rouge flickered into shadows.

His body blazing with a bright white light driving back the shadows, his arms coming around his friend as Rouge flickered back to normal. Sting hugged him tight clutching him to him his light driving back the darkness as the two knelt on the ground. "Rouge don't leave me please." Sting begs softly. "I told you before didn't I? I'm your light and I'll drive back the darkness and shadows anytime. I won't let you slide into the darkness, I won't allow you to be devoured by the shadows. So please don't go." He pleads desperately tears running down his face just as they were for Rouge.

"I won't give up. So don't give up." Sting whispers to him as his light burned brighter chasing away the remains of the shadows filling the room with the blazing brightness of his light. Rouge slowly stopped screaming his arms coming up to wrap around Sting his face buried against his friend's shoulder. "Sting..." He gasps as he came to, being drawn out of the darkness within him by the sound of Sting's voice and the brightness of his light.

Sting pulled back hearing his voice unable to keep from smiling ecstatic that his friend was okay now. He cried tears of joy now leaning his head forward so their foreheads touched, "Don't you ever do that to me again you hear?", He murmurs smiling into Rouge's eyes gently wiping away Rouge's own tears tentatively. Frosch ran up to them right then crying harshly flinging himself into Rouge's arms and burying his face against his chest.

Rouge chuckled softly cuddling his exceed against him hugging him tight nuzzling his head reassuring himself that his cat was okay that his nightmares hadn't come true. Lector hugged Sting happy that things had calmed down again. Sting suddenly jolted upright to his feet keeping a tight grip on his own exceed looking around for Amphitrite and the thief only to find them gone having chosen to flee during the commotion.

"Theey're gone!" Sting growls irritated by the fact that once again they got away from him. "Leave them Sting we'll get them later." Rouge says softly gazing up at his friend. Sting looked back at him troubled hating how they had hurt Rouge so badly they almost caused him to be eaten by his own shadows. Rouge slowly got to his feet still clutching Frosch tightly. "They left everything behind though so that's something."

Sting grinned as he surveyed the room taking in all the riches. "Hey they even left your purse behind Jen." Lector points out happily one paw pointing towards the small little belt purse that lay on the floor where the thief had been. Jen stepped forward towards her purse shifting back to her human form as she did. Sting gave a low whistle and Lector just stared at her wide eyed. Rouge blinked and blushed a bright red quickly looking away and covering Frosch's eyes as the little kitty just smiled and waved to the stark naked girl in front of them.

"Well crap this is gonna get irritating if this keeps happening." Scowling down at her naked self the girl bent to retrieve her purse causing Sting to snicker softly at the view of her naked derrière earning an unamused jealous glare from Rouge which went unnoticed by the White Dragon Slayer. The girl simply rolled her eyes picking up her purse and straightened upright seemingly unsuppressed by her lack of clothing.

Seeing that Sting was making no move to do the gentlemanly thing and give the girl something to cover herself up with which irked him to no end Rouge untied his sash and handed her his kimono, sash and the white cloth in which to cloth herself in. She flashed him a grateful smile wrapping the white cloth around her hips and wrapping the kimono then over that and securing them into place with the sash so she was now more modestly covered.

"What's in that purse anyways? You said you don't have any jewel on you so what's in there that made the thief decide it was important enough to steal? Or did he make some stupid mistake?" Sting asks focusing back on them now that the girl was covered once more. The girl simply smiled and flipped open the top flap of the purse relieving the contents inside.

Sting and Rouge peered inside at the contents in surprise. "Feathers?" Inside the small leather purse were feathers. Black feathers, white feathers and red feathers of all different sizes that upon closer examination seemed to hold traces of magic within them. "Not just feathers." The girl states happily pulling out a silver key with what looked like a small lion's head with a short mane as the bow of the key.

"A gate key? Your not a celestial wizard are you?"Rouge questions curiously distracted from his irritation with Sting. "No this is for Lucy. This is the key of the Little Lion, Leone. Lucy has the Key of the Zodiac Lion Leo or Loke. When I saw this I thought about getting it for her as a birthday present but then when I asked the shopkeeper whose key it was he said it was the Little Lion's key. I figured this spirit has to be related to the Key of the Lion in some way so it would make an awesome gift for Lucy." The girl explains smiling happily as she nestled the key back amongst the feathers attaching the purse onto the sash.

"But how did you buy it?You don't have any jewels." Sting wonders. "I traded these feathers for shopkeeper wasn't actually interest in selling it he just kept it on display for show in a fancy case and charged a ridiculously high price for the key that no one in their right minds would pay for a silver key a gold one maybe but Lucy and Yukino have all the golden gate keys. So I traded him a good portion of my feathers for it. They have traces of magic in them that can be used if one knows how to access that power."

Jen happily patted her purse pleased to have gotten a hold of the key for her guildmate. "If you could trade the feathers in the place of jewel why didn't you do that before?"Sting demands earning a elbow in the ribs from Rouge for being so rude. "Because one these feathers are special and I don't like giving them away to just any body and two it takes a certain person to be able to access the magic in them, they have to have the same type of magic as what's in the feathers. Also these feathers only hold value to someone who is in magic as a business since they can thus be resold to another wizard who has that type of magic. The shopkeeper of the store I got the key from happens to sell special supplies to top ranking wizards including Warrod of The Wizard Saints who may find use for these feathers and likes strange unique magical items."

At that both Tigers stared at her in shock. "A Wizard Saint might buy these feathers and find use for them?!" Sting chokes out. Jen simply nodded her head. "Yep his magic matches the type of magic with in the feathers so he can use them. I've given some to Droy from Team Shadow Gear in my guild as well since he can also use them somewhat."

"If these feathers are so valuable should you be giving them away like that?" Rouge asks her. "Ohh I can get more easily enough." She states turning to observe the room. "Now what shall we do with all this loot?We can't just leave it here it was stolen after all." Sting brightened at that snapping out of his confusion from her statement. "I vote we keep some of it if not all." "Sting no. This was stolen from citizens of this town and tourists we can't just take it that's stealing making us as bad as the thieves. We should turn it over to the Mayor." Rouge argues with a sulking Sting who grudgingly agrees.

Each of them load up as much stuff as they can carry once the girl had put her shoes back on when Rouge handed them to her taking them off his neck. "Why did you take them off in the first place?" Rouge asks as they make their way down the stairs loaded down with all the loot. "I'm more comfortable barefoot and I can get better traction when barefoot and encase I need to climb or keep my footing on a slippery surface I can use the talons on the tips of my toes." Jen made clear to them as the trudged down the street in the growing slowly growing darkness.

"That reminds me how the hell could you keep running like that for so long and not get tired?"Sting grumbled irritably as they wondered back along the streets towards the center of the town it was going to be a long walk since they had taken unconventional means to get to their destination the first time. "I'm a wolf. Wolves are not sprinters but rather marathon runners. Take the cheetah for example. The cheetah is a sprinter capable of quick bursts of speed up to 75mph but they don't last long. Sprinters are only capable of short but fast bursts of speed that they use to chase down their prey and attack it before it can get away. However wolves hunt in packs and they are persistent. A wolf pack will give chase after their prey and not give up. They will continue to race after it for long periods of time capable of keeping a speed of up 35mph in shorter bursts with rest but can keep a steady speed of over 5mph, which is how fast a human can run, almost all day covering up to 100 miles. It's called a lope. So even if their prey is faster the prey eventually tires allowing the wolf who is still hunting it to track it down by it's scent and chase after it the wolf will eventually catch up to the prey and take it down."

Sting and Rogue continued to stare at her as she explained about wolves and her ability to keep up the hunt all day. "By the way my lope is about how fast you Dragon Slayers run at normal cruising speed except for your bursts of speed when you switch to sprinting much like I do the only difference is my stamina is greater so I can keep on running longer. I often go for runs with my pack not for hunting which we do do sometimes but for the fun of running and getting rid of pent up stress."

"Fairy Wolf is amazing!" Frosch cheers happily from beside Rogue. "I have to admit that is pretty impressive." Lector agrees. "Dragon Slayers or at least Natsu and Gajeel do tend to run pretty fast when sprinting. Faster then me even. It all depends on their determination Natsu once covered a good size difference in a short period of time to catch Lucy as she fell out of a tower several stories up. Gajeel was fast enough to move between Levy and a bolt of lightning that was about to strike her blocking it at the last minute. Don't know about Wendy I haven't seen her move that fast yet but she might be able to. While she is smaller she is lighter so she could probably move just as fast if motivated."

"Remind me not to challenge you to a long distance race you'd probably win." Rouge comments as they finally exit the worst part of town making their way towards the better sections slowly. Frosch and Lector trotting along beside them. "By the way you guys are invited to Lucy's birthday party at the guild. It's coming up soon that's why I got the key for her and Master and Mira are planning a huge party at the Guild Hall for her and are inviting several of the other guilds as well. Their will be a huge cake and drinks and games it will be fun Mira has already invited Yukino since she's Lucy's friend." Jen says cheerfully. "That does sound nice it will be like the Banquet that took place after the Grand Magic Games." Sting grins looking forward to challenging Natsu again. "We'll be sure to go in return for everything they have done for us." Rogue states calmly as they eventually reached the center of town at last.


	11. Argument

It was late by the time they arrived back at the hotel. The mayor had been overjoyed that they had found the thief that had been stealing from people in the town for several months now. He even allowed them to each keep a small portion of items that had been taken from those from out of town since they had no way of returning the things to them.

He was happy with the progress they were making too on the mission to take out the dark guild since they hadn't attacked today and the damage from yesterday wasn't nearly as bad as it had been in the past. Sting was more then happy to suck up to the mayor to appease him flirting with the maids who brought them tea and the mayors daughter who stopped in to talk to her father.

Rouge couldn't help but growl at them all as his partner flirted. Jen had kept him from doing anything else by distracting him by asking if they could stop at a shop so she could get new clothes and not have to continue to wear his clothes. At hearing this the mayors daughter was more then happy to offer her some clothes.

All the maids had left with the mayor's daughter to get the girl dressed while Rouge and Sting were left to talk to the mayor about what they had learned about Poseidon's Wrath. With no females around to flirt with Sting slung an arm around Rouge and pulled him close as they talked earning some curious looks from the mayor.

Rouge was uncomfortable and kept trying to pull away embarrassed only for Sting to switch to something else like holding his hand or leaning against him or laying a hand on his thigh. By the time the women were back Rouge was thoroughly frustrated with Sting and beyond embarrassed. Jen was quick upon seeing them to thank the mayor for his hospitality and state that it was getting late and they needed to get some rest so the two dragon slayers could continue their mission in the morning.

The Mayor bid them farewell and promised to inform the station master who had hired them of their progress. Jen sighed in relief as soon as they were out of sight scratching at her back from underneath the tight fitting blouse she now wore. "You okay? From the way your scratching I'd say that outfit is pretty itchy."Rouge questions fighting to regain his hand from Sting's as they walked.

"Their idea of proper clothing for a lady is not my idea of comfortable clothing for a mage to work in." She mutters darkly picking up the hem of her skirt so as not to trip over it. "By the way they washed and dried your clothes using magic so they are clean and folded in my bag along with the other clothes they gave me. " "Thanks that was nice of them to do so as well as give you clothes to wear." Rouge states finally winning the fight for his hand only to sigh in frustration as Sting slung an arm around his waist.

They stopped for dinner at a family restaurant where Rouge had to fight off Sting's constant need to touch him in public before finally getting up to use the bathroom while their food was prepared and came back to sit on Jen's side of the table after she got up to go into the ladies room and thoroughly scratch at her back with the help of Frosch. When she came back Sting was gazing across the table frowning at Rouge who now sat in her spot.

The FairyWolf simply slide in next to him making the exceeds sit on the other side with Sting. Things were rather quiet and tense through out dinner with Sting seemingly confused as to why all of a sudden Rouge was avoiding him. Rouge had a headache by the time dinner was over with skipping dessert to head straight back to the hotel. The scent that was still all over town was bothering him again as it was Sting who once more tried to keep touching Rouge who moved onto the other side of Jen putting her between them.

Jen to her credit didn't say a word to him about his actions just kept the exceeds distracted by talking to them asking them about their favorite food. Reaching the hotel at last she split off from them to head into her room taking Lector and Frosch with her. Rouge gulped not really wanting to be left alone with Sting not after what he had pulled all day long.

Closing the door behind him Rouge made a beeline for the bathroom shutting and locking the door saying he was tired and wanted to shower. Sting tried to protest but got cut off by the sound of running water. Rouge took the longest possible shower he could before switching the water over to a bath and relaxing the best he could knowing Sting was probably waiting for him to come out.

Over two hours later Rouge finally emerged from the bathroom unable to hide in there any longer. With the rest of his clothes still dirty he washed those in the bathroom and draped them over stuff to dry wearing only a pair of black boxers. Sting too had stripped down to his boxers and was waiting for him on the bed. "Finally I thought you had decided to live in there or something."

Rouge blushed slightly but unable to forget the way Sting had flirted with pretty young female they encountered. "Now that you're all squeaky clean how's about we do something that's a bit fun, something to help get ride of the frustration. "Sting all but purrs wrapping his arms around Rouge drawing him closer. Rouge hesitated before bringing his hands up to shove Sting away.

"Sting ... no. Not tonight we need to talk." Rouge says pushing him away enough for him to step out of his arms. Sting frowned confused and a little irritated. "Is this about why you've been so distant all evening? You wouldn't let me touch you at all and you know how that calms me down." Sting pouts. Rouge growled softly irritated with Sting's attitude. "Yes, yes it does. Sting you have been acting like a playboy all day long and never once considered my feelings." " What are you talking about? I behaved like I always do."

Sting scrunched up his face even more confused now. "God you are such an idiot at times. You flirted with every single young female we came across today. First when asking about the dark guild, then the mayor's daughter and maids and the waitress at the restaurant. You even ogled Jen when she shifted back!" Rouge answers exasperated with the idiot. "I was just being nice to them I didn't mean the flirting I wasn't serious about it. I get better answers that way the ladies love it." Sting says with a shrug as if he could careless which just ticked Rouge off further.

"You flirted with them despite being with me and didn't consider how I might feel about it and to make matters worse you ogled our friend when she was naked!" Rouge yells at him. "I've flirted like that with women in front of you before and it's never bothered you. And what was I supposed to do when there is a hot naked chick in front of me? Look away? " Sting was getting frustrated with Rouge by then not understanding the big deal.

"Yes! You're supposed to look away and not stare it's rude and she is our friend! You've never flirted with anyone in front of me before while we're together it makes a huge difference and I don't care if you don't mean it it still bugs me!" Rouge shouts pacing the room irritably. "She bent down in front of me I can't help but look!If we're together then why did you keep rejecting me every time I try to touch you? All day you have been avoiding me! Every time I touch you you jump away! Every time I kiss you you turn into a stick in the mud!"

At that Rouge snapped slapping Sting across the face. "I hate public displays of affection you know that! We've been friends for how long? Us getting together and having sex isn't going to change that dislike! You've been ignoring the way I feel about it all day and it's annoying! How can we have a relationship beyond just friends and partners if you don't acknowledge my feelings Sting!? If your going to act like a pig then we can't be together!"

With that last bit screamed over his shoulder as he stormed out of the room tears running down his face he slammed the door shut behind him leaving a shell shocked Sting, who just stood there one hand pressed against his burning cheek, behind. Rouge stomped his way over to Jen's room and threw open the door which she had left unlocked once more.

Jen had been in bed possibly trying to get to sleep but sat up startled when she saw Rouge enter the room. "Rouge?! Are you okay?" She asks scrambling out of bed as he just stood there a moment crying silently before collapsing at the foot of her bed and began to sob uncontrollably. Jen hesitated a moment before moving to sit down beside him dressed in a lose men's t-shirt and boyshort underwear.

Rouge felt her arm press against the side of his as he buried his face in his arms on top of his knees which he drew up to his chest. "Rouge? Are you hurt? What's wrong why are you crying?" Frosch asks waking up and crawling over to him to pat him lightly on the head. "I...*hic* ...broke...*hic*...,.up with...*Sob hic* Sting!" He cries miserably.

"What do you mean you broke up with Sting what happened are you two no longer a team?" Lector asks confused and worried about his friend. It was Jen who answered him. "You know how Natsu was with Lucy?", Lector nodded, "Well Sting and Rouge were like that with each other they felt calm touching and weren't frustrated at one another like my guildmates were. But from the sound of things I would say they had a fight and broke things off." "No you can't do that you'll hurt Sting he really cares about his friends!" Lector protests worried for his own partner now.

"Fights happen Lector but it's important to get through this and figure things out." She replies calmly trying to sooth the distressed exceeds so she wouldn't have three people to try and calm down. Rouge just continued to bawl beside her unable to stop his heart hurt so much he didn't want to end things with Sting but he felt like they were going to keep being forced apart unless things between them changed.

Feeling Jen hesitate in how to comfort him didn't help at least not until he suddenly felt something warm soft and feathery wrap around him. It smelled strange but at the same time comforting and it felt heavenly to burrow his cheek against the soft feathers and cry. He had no idea what it was since his eyes were far to swollen from crying to open but it felt nice so he wasn't going to argue.

Lector and Frosch continued to pet him gently to help calm him down. Jen's voice in his head was what caused him to finally stop sobbing after what seemed like hours but in reality his fight with Sting had lasted about nearly and hour with them yelling and arguing and his sobbing had lasted another good part of an hour before he had reached this state.

 _"Rouge there is something you need to hear even if you don't want to. You can't exactly break things off with someone you are not in a actual relationship with. You can stop seeing each other literally, you can stop being friends and you can stop the physical relationship you have together but unless you both have considered yourselves dating each other you can't break up. Rouge you need to calm down and access your feelings for Sting. What was it that made you think it was okay to have a physical relationship with Sting? What was it that made you feel comfortable having sex with Sting? Do you have feelings for him beyond friendship? You need to take time to think this through. And once you have your answer you can go apologize to Sting who I imagine is worried right now and also taking this time to figure things out for himself."_

That last part she specifically directed at Sting having allowed him to hear what she said to Rouge as well so he could think things through as well and calm down knowing she was taking care of Rouge for the moment. "You're right I need to calm down and think about this. Do I want to break up with Sting? Not really but I can't see how we will work together if we continue to have these problems." Rouge mutters sadly. "Then think of ways in which you both can sit down and discuss this together on way you can both improve and improve your communication skills with each other." Jen states standing up.

The feathery object that had been folded around him retreating making him a little sad to no longer be in it's warm embrace what ever it was. "You take the bed with the exceeds I'll take the floor." She says pulling down the covers properly after helping Rouge to his feet and directing Lector and Frosch to help him into the bathroom to wash his face.

"You sure?" Rouge asks hating to put her in such a situation forcing her to give up her bed. "It's fine I've slept on the floor before. I've slept on the ground before in the woods. I've even slept in caves before. Besides I'll be sleeping in my wolf form." She answers with a shrug helping him into bed and pulling the covers up over him and the cats. "But won't you be naked when you shift back?"

"Nah I'm not wearing enough clothes for that to happen I'm only in a t-shirt and my undies so I'm good. If I'm wearing all organic clothes such as if it's made out of entirely cotton I'm fine I will still be clothed when I shift back. If I strip off some of my clothes till the point where I'm wearing just enough that I can shift without my clothes vanishing when I shift back I'm good. Usually that means socks and shoes have to go and jackets or sweaters or over shirts and my belt and anything on it. I had taken off my shoes but I still had on a jacket and my belt so that's why I was naked when I shifted back." She explains settling into her wolf form on the floor.

"That actually makes a lot more sense now that you explained it." Rouge murmurs snuggling into the covers cuddling Frosch and Lector who were both determined to comfort him and make him feel better enough to not break things off with Sting. They liked seeing them happy and if they were happy together that was fine. They still didn't know the full extent of his and Sting's relationship but if the other made them feel calm they wanted them to remain together. "Good Night, Frosch, Lector. Night Jen." Rouge yawns sleepily. _"Night Rogue, Sting."_


	12. Discussion

Rouge was still very much half asleep when he woke up early the next morning to find that sometime during the night Jen had climbed into bed with him and was now curled up with him her arms wrapped around him. He blushed and tried to get free without waking her up. "Hmmm Kovu stop squirming." She murmurs sleepily.

He froze. Kovu? Who was that? "Onee-chan's tired." Came the sleep riddled answer. Kovu was her younger sibling most likely if she was Onee-chan to them. She had mentioned she had two younger brothers so Kovu must be one of them. He shadowed and tried to slip out of her grip that way only for her to grab him and hold onto him even though he was a shadow.

"Stop shadowing." She says with a yawn her eyes still closed. He was sure that in her mind she was talking to her younger brother but how on earth was she able to keep a hold of him when he was a shadow? And what did she mean when she told her brother not to shadow? Did he have shadow magic as well?

He finally managed after a few minutes to swap himself out for Frosch who was still sleeping himself. The girl was more then happy to cuddle him instead. Rouge didn't so much mind her in the bed too since he had kind of stolen what was supposed to be her bed from her but he wasn't comfortable having her cuddle with him.

He didn't like being touched all that much by others unless it was Sting and she herself didn't like being touched so if she woke up to find herself in bed with him it could not end well for either of them. Rouge slipped out of the bed and trod into the bathroom to use it. He took a quick shower to help himself feel better after crying so much last night before heading back to bed to get some more sleep since it was far too early to be up if the clock was anything to go by.

By the time he got out of the shower and headed back to bed the girl had rolled over onto the far side of the bed still cuddling Frosch to her. This was fine by him seeing as how he now had more then enough room to sleep in the bed as well without touching her. Just to make sure though he added a line of pillows and the extra blanket that had been on the floor to form a barrier between them.

Just so long as she didn't roll over the line they were good. He had to grab her though quickly to keep her from rolling off the edge of the bed. This girl sure did move alot in her sleep. And man was she a deep sleeper. Finally after making sure she was no longer in any danger of rolling off the bed or anything he settled down to go back to sleep himself.

He woke later on in the morning at a much more reasonable time to get up to find her sprawled across the foot of the bed asleep still all the covers kicked off her and onto him. How she manged that one he still had no idea as he rummaged through her bag for the clothes he lent her yesterday. He hated to invade her privacy but he needed clothes his were back in the bathroom in Sting's room.

He found a man's t-shirt as well as some clothes that were obviously what the mayor's daughter had given her. Strangely enough all the shirts had large slits cut into the back of them even the man's t-shirt. He pulled on his kimono over his boxer's and slunk into the shadows and out underneath the door feeling a slight tingle again as he did.

He slide into Sting's room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed sullenly staring off into space. It looked as if he had been crying as well and he looked to be in pure misery. The dark circles under his eyes told Rouge he hadn't slept much last night. Rouge's heart hurt seeing him in this state but he knew that their fight hadn't been avoidable really. It would have happened at some point or another.

As he grabbed his clothes quickly out of the bathroom he spotted something that made him freeze. There was blood all over the bathroom mirror which was shattered to pieces. It was Sting's blood on the mirror he could tell by the scent. There were a few other patches along the tile of the bathroom with blood around the shattered tile. Each shatter spot was about the size of a fist in the center marking where it had been struck.

Coming out of the shadows Rouge quickly got dressed out of view in the bathroom before stalking out and grabbing Sting's hands to view them startling Sting who hadn't even realized he was there. "Rouge..." Rouge scowled at him angrily making him flinch back away from him. Rouge's expression soften into one of worry dragging him up to his feet and into the bathroom.

With one hand he turned on the water in the sink while keeping a hold of Sting with the other. "You idiot why the hell did you go and hurt yourself like this?!" He demands thrusting Sting's bloody and cut hands under the water to wash away the dried on blood. "Sorry... I... I wasn't thinking." He states in a soft whisper feeling ashamed for what he did losing his temper out of hurt and ending up hurting himself for it.

"No you weren't. You haven't been. You need to stop and think Sting. Hurting yourself only hurts me too you know. I care about you. I care about you alot and don't want to see you hurt." Rouge growls watching the water run red before finally clearing up. Shutting off the water he gently patted dry his hands careful of the glass and tile embedded in the wounds still.

Pulling out their first aid kit he sat Sting down on the toilet to pry the bits and pieces out with a pair of tweezers. Sting winced as he treated him watching the deliberate slow care Rouge took when treating him. "Rouge? I'm sorry." He tells him looking up at him with tear filled blue eyes. "I'm sorry for being stupid and hurting myself like this but I'm even more sorry for being a complete jack ass to you yesterday and hurting you even worse."

Rouge's ruby gaze softened as he met those cerulean eyes with his own knowing that Sting meant what he said. "I was an idiot. I was stupid and their is no excuse for what I did. I know that just telling you I'm sorry isn't enough to make up for it that's why I want to make it up to you. Rouge please give me another chance. Give me the chance to make it up to you and prove to you I was wrong and I can do better. I will do better. Treat you better make you feel special and important like you are to me."

Sting pleads begging him with his eyes to give him a second chance. Rouge hesitated one thing he had thought about during his shower earlier and before going back to sleep was about what to do about his and Sting's relationship. He didn't want it to end. Or rather he wanted an actual one with Sting not just what they had.

"Alright." He answers still hesitating slightly. "I'll give you another chance but we have to talk about this first. I don't want just a physical relationship with you Sting. I want a real one. Call it dating if you like but I want us to be together as a couple." Sting nodded eagerly at this. "In order for that to happen you have to respect my need for some distance in public. I can probably get by with hand holding or an occasional arm around my shoulders but that's it. No kissing unless no one is looking and nothing further then that. Maybe a hug or two those aren't so bad but that is absolutely it when out in public or in front of others you got it?"

Rouge lists out what all he could tolerate causing Sting to readily agree to his terms. "I promise to not do anything you dislike. I won't flirt with any girls either anymore. I'll try extremely hard to be polite and polite only to them. I will give them a slight smile and be polite but nothing more then that. I'm in a relationship with you now it's not right for me to flirt with them when I'm with you. I'll apologize to Jen as well for ogling her that was rude of me I realize that now." Sting swears grabbing Rouge's hands once he was done bandaging Sting's as if afraid Rouge would disappear on him again.

Rouge relaxed a little he could see Sting had put a lot of thought into this during the night since he had obviously been unable to sleep. Sting hesitated slightly before asking. "What kind of term do you want to be called by? I feel like you might be a bit embarrassed by boyfriend. Dating usually implies being boyfriends but why can't we call it something else?...I was thinking why not call each other mates?"

Rouge paused to think this over. Boyfriend was a bit to embarrassing for him to go by but mate wasn't so bad he kind of like the sense of belonging of claiming it had to the bearer marking them as belonging to the other person but in a sense it being mutual. "I could live with that." He murmurs leaning down to rest his forehead against Sting's.

"We'll give this a try again today okay? We'll go out today in search of the dark guild and see how this works out." Rouge whispers giving Sting a small kiss which he returned keeping it simple and not going overboard with it or trying to deepen it which made Rouge happy. If they could keep this up keep things simple at times then there was hope for them yet.

Rouge could understand that it was okay to go further but he would like to be in private when they did that. "Jen was right." Sting says softly pulling Rouge down to sit in his lap. "Thinking things over and discussing it calmly did work. I was afraid all last night that you would hate me and I would never see you again." Sting says nuzzling Rouge's neck inhaling his scent to reassure himself that rouge had not in fact disappeared during the night.

"You heard that?" Rouge asks in surprise not having realized that Jen had been talking to both of them at the same time last night. He had forgotten she was cable of doing that. Sting nodded slightly earning a sigh from the dark haired male. "Well she was right. I feel better now. Not as stressed out or worried anymore. We'll have to thank her somehow."

They moved out of the bathroom or rather Rouge did so Sting could shower and get dressed. They would have to pay for the damages done to the bathroom but that was nothing new Sabertooth had had to pay for damages before just not nearly as often as Fairy Tail had to. Lector and Frosch came in while Sting was in the shower and were relieved to here that they had sorted things out between themselves.

"FairyWolf just woke up. She fell out of bed." Frosch tells him making him wince. The girl had gotten a rather abrupt and rude awakening that Rouge should have frankly known was coming at the rate she had rolled around at this morning. "How is she?" Rouge asks hoping she wasn't worried about where he had gone off to. "She grumbled something about taking a long hot bath and not to disturb her unless we wanted to die." Lector explains as Sting came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips his bandages surprisingly dry.

 _Wonder who he manged that one. Oh well it saves me the trouble of redoing them._ Rouge thought as Sting bent down to give him a light peck on the lips before getting dressed. Frosch cheered happily glad Sting and Rouge were no longer fighting so Rouge wouldn't be sad anymore nor would Sting. Once Sting was dressed they decided to head out for breakfast instead of eat in the hotel. They got something for Jen while they were out since she was still in the bath.

By the time they got back with the food they figured she had to be up and dressed by then. Sure enough they found her sitting in the lobby of the hotel freshly bathed and dressed. But the sight that awaited them was one that took them by surprise and left them in awe. The girl sat at a long table with potted plants before her and other plants sitting in baskets hanging in the air suspended there by magic.

All the plants she had around her were the new flower that was all over the place that had recently become so popular. The girl sat there with emerald green magic surrounding her hands as she ran her fingers over each flower causing the ones she touched to grow larger and sprout more buds. She sent a few of the smaller plants that didn't look the best through their complete life cycle growing them completely and letting them wilt and die.

But what surprised them most was she was pollinating some of the flowers and using her magic to speed up the process in which they produced seeds and taking the seeds and placing them in now empty pots of soil and growing the seeds. The once the plant was big enough and had enough buds she pulled her magic from all the other plants to focus on those new ones.

With a light touch her her magic she opened all the blooms at once creating a stunning display of brightly colored fresh flowers that released their perfume into the air. The scent of which immediately caused the two dragon slayers to grow ridged. While not horrible the smell was the very same one that had been hanging in the air everywhere lately. The one that made them so frustrated.

"These flowers are called Dragon's Lovers and are meant to stimulate the primal urge in dragon slayers to mate. They are supposed to smell pleasant and make dragon slayers feel the need to be with the one they love. At least that's what they are telling me. These plants are talking to me telling me their purpose. Or rather this one is." Jen says her hands closing around the base of a pot that had a tall beautiful set of blooms growing in it. A set of blue and red blooms.

"This is the original plant given as a gift in place of jewel for payment to the hotel. It sucks in magic from it's surroundings and releases the most strongest scent. All other plants were derived from this one and more are produced by offspring plants created by this one. Those plants that are produced from the offspring of this plant are sold in flower shops everywhere and are quickly becoming the latest trend but whoever created this hybrid plant didn't know much about breeding plants because they got the chemical make up of this plant all wrong. It's producing too much of a scent and grows far to quickly. It also takes over it's environment which is very dangerous to an ecosystem."

The Fairy Tail mage states calmly looking up to meet the Twin Dragons gazes her own green eyes serious as they finally understood the source of the smell that had been bothering them as well as the source of their frustration. Neither was sure what to be more amazed at. The fact that a tiny flower was the cause of the dragons's frustration or that this girl had the power to discern all of this as well as grow plants from seeds up through their life cycle and talk to plants. This girl was truly terrifyingly powerful.


	13. S-Class

Sting couldn't help but gape at the girl as she calmly cleaned up her work slowly sending the rest of the plants except the original one through their life cycle so they would die off. "I sent word to the magic council about this. I figured they might like to know since who knows what other types of beings are affected by this."

She dug in her belt purse and produced some rather vivid blue feathers that when she held them up sparked with electricity. She laid the feathers done on the check in desk as she picked up the original flower. "I'll trade you these lightning feathers for this plant. The feathers contain trace amounts of lightning magic in them. If one has that kind of magic you can access them. Plus the color is rather pretty don't you think?"

The hotel owner who had come to investigate earlier on simply nodded in agreement glee and sheer want in their eyes at being able to get a hold of something as rare as the feathers. They snatched up the feathers as soon as she withdrew her hand. "The plant is yours. I'll tell the council you payed for it when they arrive."

She nods putting away her tools on her bag and placing the pot on her hip. "I need to go around town. These plants can't be left on their own so I'm going to use my magic as we go along and halt their growth process. I would have them die off but I feel that may get some angry reactions so I'll leave it to the council to retrieve them."

"How are you sure that the council will remove these plants? They are everywhere and are the most popular thing right now." Rouge asks taking the bag from her when she held it out to him. She need to keep her hands free except for the one flower she had which she closed the blooms on with touch of magic.

"Magic was used on these to create them and its causing damage to it's environment sucking in lose magic that hangs in the air and if near a person for too long who doesn't have good control over their magic it will drain them. That is dangerous so I'm pretty sure the council will want these plants destroyed. Besides they can ask Master Warred and he can verify what I've discovered and he can determine the best outcome for these beauties. "

The girl walked out of the hotel snagging the bagel Sting held out to her as she passed. The Twin Dragons simply looked at each other before shrugging deciding to do some tracking while they were in town and let the female work at the same time. Each flower they passed immediately closed up their blooms tight sealing off the scent allowing them to relax.

"I have a question for you." Sting says as he watched the girl stuff the bagel in her mouth chewing quickly as bits of her magic drifted off her to close all the blooms they passed. "Hmmm?" She questions her mouth full as she chewed what she had in it. "Are you an S-class mage? Because with your level of power and the ability to shift you should be. I don't know much about your brand of magic but with telepathy, being able to shift into a wolf and have enough nature based magic to determine all that you did from one plant alone and do what you do with them making them grow and die so quickly you have to be one if you're not then you should be."

Sting proposes to her watching her still in awe over what she could do. "Yes and no." She answers swallowing her mouthful. "Master says I'm S-class rank but I'm not official. I have never taken and passed the S-class trials before. I'm simply not around enough to warrant it. Although I have sparred with all of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards before. Including Mystogen. Although to be fair he was an accident." She says with a slight laugh.

"How does one accidentally spar with an S-class wizard?Especially one as reclusive as Mystogen was rumored to be." Rouge wonders aloud. "He thought I was a threat when he caught be slinking around the guild and I refused to go to sleep under his spell fighting it with all my power. He showed up suddenly when I was younger and I was resisting his sleep spell and slinking around the guild to watch him and avoid Laxus who was in a bad mood that day."

Rouge and Sting both blinked at the news. "He caught me and perceived me to be a threat and we fought; I confused him I think. He didn't wish to harm a child really and I was holding my ground against him using his reluctance to my advantage and going all out on him. Laxus broke us up by grabbing me by the scruff of the neck and dangling me in the air tell me not to make a mess of the guild hall. Mystogen would most definitely have beat me if he had gone all out on me and had Laxus not interfered. Laxus as I said had been in a bad mood that day and I wasn't helping with my fight with Mystogen. Master came down then too and told me to leave be and explained to Mystogen I was a friend not a foe. He left after that and Laxus refused to release me so I didn't get to challenge him again later. "

Jen finished retelling the story of her match with Mystogen leaving her audience in awe."I'm definitely recruiting you for Sabertooth." Was all Sting could say. "Laxus has never really liked me. I confuse him and annoy him. He can't understand me so I think that automatically gets me on his bad list. Natsu challenged Erza to a match once as per usual and lost but not before I called taking on the winner out of boredom. Which is how I ended up letting Erza pummel me into the ground for the next fifteen minutes before using it to my advantage and called on the trees to aid me. Master made us stop shortly after because my magic was getting out of control. Even the Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree that is the towns pride was responding to my call and that was bad so we had to stop."

"Who won you or Erza?" Sting asks eagerly. "Don't know Master never said, everyone else says I held up pretty good against Erza but she was too busy cutting herself free of some tree roots to tell me what she thought of our match herself." She says with a shrug. "And Laxus? You fought him?" Rouge asks as they continued on through town moving into some of the worse sections as they walked.

"Often. As I said he doesn't like me. He would often pick fights with me and most I couldn't avoid so I ended up fighting him until Master or someone else broke us up. His gang didn't ever do anything to help except comment on Laxus feeling the need to pick a fight with a little girl. After our spats he would leave for a while and so would I." The female stopped to sniff the air with a frown at one intersection.

This caused them to halt and sniff as well. The girl shook her head frowning and continued walking. "What about Gildarts did you ever fight him?" Sting prompts the girl again eager to hear more. "Kind of. I learned a new trick that I wanted to test out but Master wouldn't let me take a job so I could try it out stating it was too dangerous. Gildarts had come back from playing with Natsu and what's her name, Mira's sister. He offered to let me try my spell out on him."

"How did it go?" Rouge asks captivated as much as Sting was by her story. Frosch clung to his shoulder enjoying it as well. "I went all out on him but couldn't make him budge which was to be expected. But he choose to show me what might happen if I were to face off against a strong foe which was good in idea in theory but this is Gildarts we're talking about idea v.s. reality don't always match up. He went over board and lets just say it ended in tears and him treating me to all I could eat Ice Cream to make up for it. "

They all laughed at that it sounded just like the tales they had heard of Fairy Tail and the S-Class wizards in the guild. As they continued on the FairyWolf paused again her ears twitching at another intersection listening intently what for they didn't know but they too stopped to listen only continuing on when she did. "That pretty much takes care of most of the flowers so lets head to the train station now there were some there too right?"

She suggests glancing back at them. "Yeah there were and we might find a clue about the dark guild while we're there." Sting comments his eyes suddenly lighting up as something occurred to him. "Hey wait if That Poseidon guy is a Dragon Slayer too then that means he's affected by the flower's scent too right? The Station Master said he showed up and was complaining about the stench and that was when he started wrecking the place."

"Your right. If he is a second generation dragon slayer then he would still be affected by the scent which would most likely drive him to start destroying everything to get ride of it and relieve his frustration." Rouge adds in thinking it over as things slowly began to make sense now. "I'm pretty sure if he is from a dark guild he doesn't need the flower's scent making him frustrated as an excuses to make a mess and destroy things, that's kind of what dark guilds do anyways it's their specialty. Make a mess and causes havoc." Jen throws in herself with a small laugh.

"Your one to talk FairyWolf your guild destroys things all the time." Lector mutters from Sting's shoulder. "Hey to be fair that's mainly Natsu and Gray along with Erza. Lucy is the only sane one in that group. We have three technically four dragon slayers in our guild three of whom are great at destroying things at that's the males the only female dragon slayer is really the only truly sane and calm one. Carla helps with that at least. Happy isn't of much help and Lily well Lily is easy enough to distract given the right means."

FairyWolf argued back with the exceed as they made their way toward the station. She pulled all her magic out of the flowers as they went now that all the rest in town were all set except the one she had. "I have a question for you Jen if you don't mind." Rouge suddenly interrupts the argument between Fairy and Exceed. "H mm oh go ahead and ask." She murmurs her attention still on the cat which she stuck her tongue out at in a childish manner earning a giggle from Frosch.

"Where do you keep getting these feathers from? You said they were easy enough to come by and you had plenty of the red and black ones and now all of a sudden you have blue ones with lighting magic in them? How do you have these and where are you getting them from that they are so easy to come by I've never seen any feathers like those before." Rouge questions seriously as they entered the station it was mid afternoon by that point in time almost.

"Hmmm for me they are easy to come by. The red ones are mine personally and the blue belong to my elder brother he is a bit more picky about them so only I'm allowed them and I get to do as I see fit with my share." She says in way of explanation earning confused looks from all four or rather two seeing as how Frosch was no longer paying attention to the conversation and Lector seemed to hold no interest in it but instead had a smug grin on his face like he knew something they did not.

Any further conversation was cut short though by a sudden blast of water aimed directly at them causing all three to jump out of the way the best they could while still getting sent crashing into the pillars. "Whelp I'd say we found our target." Sting calls out over the sound of screaming and the roaring of the water. "You mean they found us." Rouge calls back getting to his feet tossing Jen's bag off to the side so he could fight with his hands free.

"Well well look what we have here the pretty little dragon babies got a girlfriend. A pesky little wolf." Amphitrite growls as she stepped forward with Poseidon at her side. **"She's not our girlfriend!"** The Dragon Slayer Duo snarl neither liking the idea of the pretty curvy female being the girlfriend of the other even if she was just a friend. She was still female.

"Touchy, touchy aren't we." Amphitrite murmurs wickedly with a evil grin. "Let's see how she fares against both our magic's combined shall we?" With that She launched an attack towards the girl. "White Dragon's Roar!" "Water Dragon's Roar!" Both breath attacks combined together blasted their way towards the female before either of the other two dragon slayers could move.

"Watch out!" Rouge shouts eyes wide reaching towards the girl as if to pull her out of harms way. The FairyWolf made no attempt to dodge the attacks by leaping to either side or ducking instead she ran towards them the plant still tucked against her side tightly. A bit before the attacks were about to make contact with her she suddenly leaped into the air as high as she could pushing all her strength into her feet launching herself up into the air.

She wasn't high enough even with that jump to dodge the attacks Sting and Rouge could tell that right away and wondered briefly what she was doing she had to have known that she wouldn't be able to clear the attacks that way. Before either could so much as move or shout out a warning or an instruction to their exceeds to get the girl out of there a massive pair of black and red banded wings with long white flight feathers extended out of her back. With one good flap of those wings she cleared the attack with room to spare and soared her way up to the ceiling effortlessly with ease. A few loose feathers drifting down towards the floor below as they stared up at the winged creature flying above their heads.


End file.
